Extrinsic Souls
by Aurora Marie Williams
Summary: After "Phantom Planet", the world isn't going to give our favorite trio a break. Sam experiences changes after an incident with the Fenton Portal, a ghost named Magnus has plans for Danny and Sam, and Danny finds a whole new world that's calling to him. Can Magnus be stopped or will this ghost prove to be unconquerable? Will Danny keep his human life or move on to greater things?
1. Prologue

**Extrinsic Souls**

_-AUTHORS NOTE- _Thank you all for joining me with my first fan-fiction debut! I am dedicating this story to Lilith St. James who wrote the series of Danny Phantom: "For the Love of a Halfa". When those stories were published, her pen name was MoonHawke, but all the same, her stories inspired me to create this one. This incredible author also created a character that I am rather fond of. All credit of this character goes directly to Lilith St. James who has graciously allowed me to use this character that will come into this story later on.

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**_

**Prologue**

Smoke curled up towards the blackened sky in ashy tendrils. The ground was stained with the blood that had been spilt mere hours earlier. It seemed impossible that the fighting had ceased so quickly, but with the destruction of their leader, the ghosts had nowhere else to turn but back to the Ghost Zone.

An ugly scorch mark ran through the clearing like a scar. It was in the shape of a jagged, broken up "M": how fitting. It would forever be a reminder to all of us. A reminder that there are all sorts of evil out there.

A reminder that you have to expect the unexpected at all times. Otherwise, you could just lose your life as you know it. . . .


	2. Adjustments

**-AUTHORS NOTE- Thanks for continuing to read!**

**Chapter 1: Adjustments**

"_Dash Bash 2 Tonite Where: My house, where else? When: Dusk til dawn. Theme: Hawaii Five-0 Guys: Police, Girls: Hula Dancers_".

The in-crowd had all been invited to the "party of the year". And, yes, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were now in that group. They were _easily _the most popular. Danny felt good about not having to keep his biggest secret. . .well, a secret. But the attention was definitely a nuisance. Saturday Danny and Sam, his girlfriend, had been strolling hand in hand about the park when all of the sudden a random pedestrian shouted, "Look everyone! It's Danny!"

Abruptly, Danny had been surrounded by a group of at least two dozen people. Sam had been pushed into the waiting arms of half a dozen people asking her for. . .wait. Did Danny hear that right? _Signed photos? _Danny meanwhile was being mobbed by some girls from school asking him to sign their oversized pictures of none other then himself. The posters had various colored smudges that looked suspiciously like lipstick. Danny and Sam had gotten away in the end by Danny going ghost (which had only increased the deafening roars of girls screaming) then turning intangible, grabbing Sam, and escaping from all of the wild fans.

Tucker had his own fiasco on Saturday as well. Being Mayor wasn't exactly "a piece of cake". The first thing Tucker did was sorting through all of the laws Vlad had created while in office. There were an innumerable amount stating ghosts posed a great threat to Amity, teenagers needed to be put in their place, all money should go directly to the Mayor, etc.

Everyone had learned that Vlad Masters was a ghost himself, so the first law was basically pointless. When it came down to who really saved the world, it was a teenager. Obviously no one thought that teens had to be held back now. As for money going to the Mayor, please. Money was the only thing Vlad had going for him, so it was obvious he would want more. However, Tucker was in charge now.

Tucker knew that changing these laws would take time, but the first thing he did was remove the law that involved money being sent to the Mayor. Tucker made enough money the way it was, he didn't need to bankrupt the town to prove he was the top authority figure of Amity Park.

The second law that was altered was the one declaring all ghosts needed to be detained, questioned, and, if need be, experimented upon. After all, every single ghost had come out of the Ghost Zone to aid the planet in their time of distress. It was mainly just to save their owns skins, but they had prevented Earth from being obliterated by the Disasteriod. The humans owed them, so taking away the law that made it legal for ghosts to be operated on seemed to be a fairly good way to repay them.

Of course, the decree against teens had been overruled a long time ago. Even while Vlad was in office. Stuff like that happens, vetoing laws, when it appears the Mayor shot an innocent bystander. Yeah, Danny had set the whole thing up, but the citizens of Amity didn't know that, now did they?

Tucker had a lot of paperwork to go through to alter these edicts. It became so stressful that he just slammed the papers down on his desk, stood up from his chair, and leaned one arm against his office window overlooking the park. Peering into the lush greenery, he realized two large clusters of people in the park. Squinting even more, he perceived Danny in the mobs of students looking rather panicky. Sam was surrounded by fewer people, but wore the same apprehensive expression on her face. Then rather abruptly a flash of light appeared in the center of the assembly. A snow white haired boy now stood amongst the crowd. Danny Phantom vanished and Tucker saw Sam being lifted off the ground by an unseen hand and then Sam herself turning invisible as well. Tucker assumed that Danny had gone intangible to escape the horde of onlookers.

After seeing this adverse calamity Tucker thought that maybe he had gotten the better end of the deal.


	3. Surprises

**-Authors Note- As some of you may have noticed, I've changed the title to this fan-fiction. I promise it benefits the story line. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

Danny Phantom, with Sam in his arms, softly touched down on the ground in his bedroom, then phased back to Danny Fenton. Escaping that crowd of deranged teenage girls had been harder than it looked and left him exhausted. He flopped down on his bed with his head hanging over the side. Closing his eyes, he started breathing in deeply.

Sam gently laid down beside Danny so as not to disturb him. She rolled over on her back so her body was in the same position.

"I'm sorry," Danny said remorsefully, still keeping his eyes shut tight.

"For what exactly?" Sam asked inquisitively stealing a quick glance at Danny.

Danny's eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling. "For getting us into that mess back there."

"That wasn't your fault at all." Sam rolled on her side to get a better look at Danny. "It's all going to be different now. We have to accept the fact that our lives are going to be difficult for a while. At least until the hype wears off." Sam put a reassuring smile on her face.

Danny rolled over on his side to face her. She was beautiful when she was consoling him. Danny wondered why he had never noticed her before. Sam had been by his side through thick and thin. She also appreciated both sides of him equally. Sam wasn't like those girls in the park. They only like him for half of him.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When will the hype wear off?" Danny retaliated quickly.

"I guess nobody really knows. But until then we can worry about more important things," Sam replied.

"And what would that be?" A smile creeping up on Danny's face.

"I think you know that." Then Sam leaned towards Danny and Danny towards her. Their lips were barely an inch away from each others, and then suddenly the door flew open and Danielle came bursting through. Sam and Danny hastily backed away from each other and stood up from the bed.

"Hiya, _official _lovebirds!" Dani said in her usual optimistic voice, a red folder hugged to her side.

"Hi, Dani," Danny and Sam muttered in unison rather glumly.

"Was I interrupting a make-out session or something?"

Both Danny and Sam blushed furiously and said, "No!" rather hurriedly.

This just made Dani giggle. It was cute that they were still embarrassed about stuff like that. "I was only coming up here to make an announcement," she said matter-of-factly, pulling several sheets of paper out of the folder. She handed them to Danny and he saw that they were adoption papers.

"Your Mom and Dad finally got the files to go through! I'm officially part of the Fenton household!"

Danny was speechless. For quite a long time now Maddie and Jack had been going to City Hall to fill out information about housing, jobs, income, and family members. When Maddie had found out that Dani didn't have a solid home anywhere, she had freaked out saying that it wasn't right for a twelve year old to have to care for herself. Immediately she had gone to Jack and he'd approved of taking in Danielle as their own. They knew that Danielle was a Halfa just like Danny. However, they didn't care and were still eager to adopt her. Of course what had taken the longest time was convincing the government that Dani existed. She had been created by Vlad when he had been attempting to make a clone of Danny. Danielle had been one of the many mishaps. Jazz was the one who persuaded the government by creating a fake birth certificate and giving a very convincing speech.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Danny. "I have a little sister!"

Sam watched as he swooped down to hug Dani then spin her around and gently place her back on the floor.

"Oh, man. Are we going to have fun or what?"

"You bet we are. How about a race around the city limits? First one back to the house wins."

"Um, we probably shouldn't risk it," Danny replied.

"Why not?" Danielle inquired.

Sam was the first to say something. "We just got back here from a minor disaster." Sam filled her in on what happened at the park.

Dani whistled. "Sounds like you gotta lot to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Celebrity."

Danny collapsed back on his bed, lying the papers beside him. He replied with a bitter, "Tell me about it."

Sam looked at Danielle and could almost see the gears turning in her head. "Oh no. What are you thinking, Dani?"

"Well no one knows about me except for you, Tucker, and the family. All I would have to do is walk around with Danny, people would see him and ask who I was. Then I would say that I am his sister and that I'm half ghost too. They would be all, like, "Oh show us Dani!" "We wanna see your ghost form!" I would oblige and some of the attention would be off you guys and be put on me. I could make a distraction if you guys ever wanted to go somewhere in tow-"

"Absolutely not," Danny interrupted. Standing up from his bed he said, "It would just be pointless. Besides we don't want anyone finding out that you're a Halfa until absolutely necessary."

"Whatever. It was just a thought to make things easier on you. If you don't wanna go through with it, fine. But my offer will always stand so long as I'm here."

"Thanks, Dani. It means a lot to us that you're willing to go down that road," Sam said warmly casting an affectionate smile towards the small girl.

"Sure thing. I'm off to find Jazz. See you two lovebirds later!" Dani replied grabbing the adoption papers off Danny's bed and running down the stairs.

"That was really nice for Dani to offer up her secret identity for us," Sam said plopping down beside Danny once more.

Danny sat up and nodded. "I just don't want her under all that pressure. It's only going to get worse for m – _us._"

"Who says it'll get worse? Just play it cool and everything'll turn out fine. I promise."

"You know, your something of a big shot now too. Did I hear signed photos in that mob?" Danny asked innocently.

"Oh, be quiet," Sam replied as her and Danny got up from his bed.

"Never. I refuse," Danny replied playfully, taking a step towards Sam with every word.

"I think that I may have seen smudges of lipstick on those pictures of you all those girls were holding Mr. Fenton," Sam retaliated while slowly striding closer to Danny.

"I think I may have seen some too. But there was one color I didn't see. . ."

"What color was that?" Sam remarked, poorly attempting to suppress a smile.

Danny was now only inches away from Sam's face. "Hmm, I can't remember exactly. . ." He gazed into Sam's wonderful violet eyes for a few seconds. "Ah! I remember now!" He stole a glance at Sam's lips, then looked back into her captivating eyes and said, "Purple." Then he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

This made Sam blush terribly, but she kissed him back with enthusiasm. They both remembered their first real kiss in the North Pole. Sam had been worried that Danny might not come back and it had taken all her willpower not to kiss him on the lips. Instead, she sufficed for a peck on the check. But Danny knew that if any time was good to show Sam how he really felt about her, it would be now. So he had placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her with all his heart.

Danny was twirling his hands in Sam's hair when Sam leaned back with a smile on her face. She looked at the clock and it read_ 7:00._

Danny tried leaning back in, but Sam held up a finger to his lips making him stop and his eyes open. Sam was mesmerized by his brilliant blue eyes that were searching hers for anything that would hint why she stopped the kiss.

"We should start getting ready," Sam supplied.

"For what?" Danny challenged.

"The Dash Bash 2, remember? We can't just not go."

"We _could _stay here and carry on with what we _were _doing," Danny suggested.

"Uh uh. And waste that handsome police uniform you bought? I hardly think so."'

"I would like to see your outfit," Danny said giving Sam a small wink.

Sam laughed and said, "I'm glad I personalized it because the green went horrible with my complexion."

"I'm sure it would have looked fine."

"You always say that Danny."

"I know. I'm just waiting for the day that it sinks into your head that no matter what you wear, you'll always be beautiful to me."

Sam's face went scarlet which made Danny laugh. He snuck in a quick kiss and flew Sam to her house invisibly, promising to pick her up in one hour. Then he flew back to his house and changed into his police uniform quickly.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the lab downstairs. Danny phased into his alter-ego and flew down the stairs, passing the kitchen on his way. He yelled over his shoulder, "I've got it!" to Jazz and Dani before descending the stairs leading to the basement.

The lab was a wreck. Green ectoplasm had been plastered to the walls and to every single instrument in the workshop. Danny searched the room to see what had caused the mess and his eyes laid on a black cloaked figure surrounded by purple sputtering flames. The body was oozing radioactive green ectoplasm. The figure's cloak was sizzling as if it had been recently burned. He was sprawled out on the floor at an odd angle.

Danny took a few hesitant steps towards the lifeless body and yelped when it's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle.

Danny conjured up an ecto-blast, then the figure rose it's head and Danny realized it was Fright Night. One of the most difficult ghosts Danny had ever beaten. Danny shook his head and was about to fire when Fright Night croaked, "Help me . . . he is too strong . . . he will come for you too. . . ."

"Who's too strong? Who's coming for me?" Danny questioned Fright Night still wielding the ecto-blast.

"He's unstoppable . . . nothing injures him . . . he only . . . only . . . tries to . . . _kill_," his voice become hoarser on the last word.

"Did he do this to you?"

Fright Night nodded uneasily. Then whimpered as his neck made a sickening crunch.

"What's his name?"

Fright Night took a ragged breath then said, "M . . . Ma . . . Magnus." And with that, he crumbled into dust, leaving the name hanging in the air.


	4. Eminence

**-Authors Note- Thank you for all the reviews!**

**To the anonymous person who said, **_Really good! Keep writing, it really keeps the personalities of all the characters_**,****thanks for reviewing!**

**2288smile: Sorry for not getting this up sooner, but I didn't have internet access all day yesterday and almost all of today.**

**MsFrizzle: I am trying to switch it up a bit. Get more into action and such. The title should make even _more_ sense later. I'm glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger!**

**VERGILthefallen: I had a moment of rambling, but this chapter isn't as long as the second was. As for proofreading, I'm the only one checking my story right now. My computer likes to "help" me, so it automatically "corrects" stuff as I go instead of underlining it for me. I'm looking into it.**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and without any further ado, chapter three!**

**Chapter 3: Eminence**

* * *

Danny was kneeling on both knees against the floor of the lab staring at the remains of Fright Night. Being as mortified as he was, he didn't hear Dani and Jazz calling to him.

"Danny? What's going on down there?" Jazz and Dani yelled together. They shouted several more times only to hear no response. Jazz rose from the table and raced downstairs, Dani following closely behind her in ghost form.

When they reached the basement, they were startled by what they saw. Devices were scattered everywhere and ectoplasm coated the walls. They were even more shocked to see Danny on his knees a large pile of ivory colored dust in front of him.

"What in the. . . ." Jazz murmured.

Danny shook off his paralysis and rose slowly walking towards Jazz and Dani in a daze. He told them what happened just moments ago in a quiet, slightly disturbed voice.

Dani looked at the dust still laying on the floor and flew up to the spare room. She found a tall ornate, blue and white vase Maddie had shoved in storage because it was from Pamela Manson, Sam's mom.

"We could put him in here," she suggested weakly. Jazz took the jar from the girls hands, pulled on an extra pair of gloves Maddie kept in the lab, and started gathering the remains. Dani followed suit.

Soon there was only one handful left and the two sisters looked expectantly at Danny. He knelt down on one knee, gently scooped up the ashes, and placed them gingerly into the jar. He picked it up, traveled up the stairs, and deposited it on a high shelf in the living room.

Jazz was the first one to speak. "We can figure this out later Danny, try to brush it off at the party."

"The party? Oh, yeah . . . right. . . ." Danny mumbled.

Dani saw the troubled look on her brothers face and figured she should say something to console him. "Why don't you talk to Tucker and Sam about this? It might–"

Danny's face lit up when he heard Sam's name. "I forgot! I was supposed to pick Sam up at least half an hour ago!" Danny exclaimed, looking at his digital wristwatch. "I've gotta hurry. Explain everything to Mom and Dad. I'll be back in a few hours!" And with that he turned intangible and flew through the walls of his house, grabbing the Fenton thermos just in case, and landed in Sam's bedroom.

"Sam? Are you here?" Danny called.

"About time! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," Sam's voice said from around the corner. Then she came into view and Danny's jaw dropped.

A black coconut bra with purple strings attached halter style was in place of her normal black and purple shirt. Her purple grass pa'u was streaked with black and green and was a couple inches above her ankle. She sported a bright green leafy bracelet and anklet that matched the barrette holding back her bangs. A single lei colored navy blue and fading into black covered most of her mid-riff. Brown strappy sandals were placed on her feet. The only thing really different about Sam was that she was wearing mascara along with her usual lilac colored lipstick.

Danny tried to speak, but he was tongue tied. Sam chuckled and asked, "It's not over doing it, right? I mean, all the other girls are wearing this but different colors and-"

Finally he came to his senses. "Are you kidding me? You look gorgeous!" Danny exclaimed a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I wouldn't go that far," Sam replied, cheeks burning.

"I would." Danny leaned down and kissed her before scooping her up in his arms and flying towards Dash's house.

"You _are_ wearing _your_ outfit, right?" Sam asked in a motherly way.

"Yes, Sam. I wouldn't forget." He paused for a second. "Hmm, seems like there was something I was going to tell you . . . maybe I'll think of it later." The incident with Fright Night had been swept right out of his mind the moment Sam had appeared.

Danny gently put Sam down on Dash's front porch, phasing back to Danny Fenton. He rung the doorbell, hoping that nothing would go wrong at the party. Boy, was he wrong.

...

Dash opened the door with an annoyed look on his face. He leaned on the door frame in his crisp police uniform. "Fenton. Manson."

"Hey, Dash," Danny replied coolly.

Dash stepped out of the doorway, got up in Danny's face, and poked him near his collarbone with every word. "Don't think that just 'cause you saved the world you're anything special."

"No, course not. Wouldn't dream of it," Danny said suppressing a smile.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked as she peered into the empty house.

"Out back. Follow me," Dash replied rolling his eyes and turning his back on them. He motioned with his hand to walk behind him. Somethings never change, like Dash's egomaniac ways.

The three teens walked through the living room towards the back of the house, and Dash opened the sliding doors leading outside.

Dash lived on the beach side, so the lawn was actually all sand. Multi-color lights were strung on a large, suspended portcullis that hung over all the partyers. A boom box was positioned beside a large roll-out dance floor on which many girls were swaying and twisting performing a classic hula dance. Platters of cheese, crackers, olives, grapes, strawberries, and various sandwiches were laying on a long, narrow fold-out table along the house. Several super-sized jugs of punch, water, tea, and coke products were laying beside the food platters.

Danny would have loved to enjoy all of this, but the moment Dash stepped away from Sam and Danny, the students saw them and were rushing over to him, completely forgetting about whatever they had been doing.

"Ooh, Danny, sign my shirt!" a boy from Biology class shouted.

"Danny will you take a picture with me?" one girl screamed.

"No, take a picture with me, Danny!" yet another yelled back.

"No, me!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Danny bellowed, but the roar of fighting was louder.

"HEY!" Sam screamed immediately silencing everyone. Sam leaned close to Danny and whispered, "Maybe we should go."

"I-" Danny started, but was interrupted by a cold, gravelly laugh. Then the lights shattered, and they were in complete darkness.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaa! I left you guys with another cliffy! So, after you're done hating me for doing that to you guys, leave me a review to let me know how I did with this chapter!**


	5. Just Dance

**-Authors Note- Thank you for the reviews!**

** .Paradise: Descriptions is one of my stronger suits. Thank you for the morale boost! I tried my hardest to get this up as soon as I could without rushing it.**

**SamXDanny: I'm glad you enjoy my writing! I updated as soon as I could!**

**DannySamLover20: Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far! You've really been my encouragement to keep updating this story as often as I have been.**

**CatchingWind: Thank you so, so, _so_ much for your review. You apologized for it being so long, but I love it that you put that much time into giving me feedback! I've been trying my hardest to keep everybody into character and not make anyone too opposite. I have to admit I hate it when the personality of a character just gets thrown out the window in some of these fan fictions. I'm glad you like this story so much, as for Fright Night, that _was_ the general idea. To make this ghost look _really_ strong. A little "sneak peek", Danny's going to be in for a lot of confusion and surprises. **

**Chapter 4: Just Dance**

The cold, gravelly laugh filled the darkness. The only light was radiating from Danny's body. He had went ghost the moment the lights shattered. He searched around the aphotic area, brandishing a bright green ball of light to help him see. The only thing visible to him were the frightened faces of his fellow students. Danny smiled when he realized the only person who wasn't scared, besides himself, was Sam.

Suddenly, two blazing yellow lights appeared, along with the sound of an engine. Danny readied a plasma-ray, but lowered his hand as soon as he realized it was only a limo. Then Tucker stepped out of it in his usual red beret with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late! Got caught up at the office. Whoa, what did I miss?" he asked as soon as he saw the alarmed look on everyone's faces. Then he looked around, squinting in the ill-lighted area and asked, "Why is it so dark? Don't you guys have lights? I can get my chauffeur to run and get some-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the broken glass laying in the sand. Then that evil laugh sounded again, but closer this time.

"Show yourself!" Danny shouted.

"And why would I do that child? I, Technus, am the all-powerful Master of Technology! Therefore, I have no need to reveal myself to a powerless child such as yourself!" Technus exclaimed, still invisible, as if he hadn't given anything away.

Then Danny was struck with an idea. "Ugh. You again?" Danny sighed. "At least you aren't making us suffer through listening to your ranting and raving about how you're going to supposedly obliterate the world," Danny said sounding absolutely exasperated.

"Now that you mention it, I will tell you! I, Technus, Master of all things electronic and beeping, will bring an end to life the way you know it for you puny mortals!" Danny started following the sound of the voice and could tell he was getting closer.

"You have defeated me before, but you shall fail this time!" Danny had to be barely a yard away from him now.

"You see, I have made a new alliance! He and I have generated a plan that will re-shape the world in our own image!" Danny was right beside him now. He jumped on the voice and his hands came into contact with a body. Both the body and Danny went sprawling into the sand, and the body became visible revealing the squirming figure of none other than Technus.

"Ow!" Technus shrieked. He turned his head and spat out a mouthful of sand, then turned back to Danny.

"Okay, Master of Really Long-Winded Speeches." His voice was mocking; Danny was really getting into the groove of things now. "What do you mean, 're-shape the world in our own image'?" he demanded, holding Technus fast to the ground with one hand, and leveling an ecto-blast at him with the other.

"Oh, you will see soon enough, child. Yes, soon enough."

"I can see we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Tucker yelled, "Book 'em, Danno!"

Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked Technus in with a flash of blue light.

Everyone came out of their shock and lifted Danny up on their shoulders, carrying him back over to the house, chanting his name the whole way.

Danny smiled, but it quickly dropped. What if it had been a more dangerous ghost and someone had got hurt? He hated always bringing trouble with him, but he shook it off. What really stumped him was what Technus had said. _I have made a new alliance! He and I have generated a plan that will re-shape the world in our own image! _What could that mean?

"What about the party? I didn't even get here until after Technus ruined it!" Tucker whined.

"I suppose we could go to my house?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" nearly every person agreed.

So everybody rushed to Danny's house, but of course with the help of Danny's ghost powers, Sam, Tucker, and himself got there way before anyone else. Danny phased back into human as he and Sam explained to Jazz and Dani what had happened. Jazz was as confused about what Technus had said as anyone else was. She also informed them that Maddie and Jack wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. Apparently some ghost was trying to terrorize a camp ground and they had been called in for the job.

"That's perfect. That way we won't have to explain about the party and everyone coming here." Sam breathed out quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Everyone coming _here?_" Jazz inquired placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, no one really got to enjoy the party at Dash's, so I though we could finish it up over here," Danny replied with an expression on his face that begged Jazz to just accept it.

"Hmph, I don't care, but I am _not_ cleaning up! I'm going to my room to work on my thesis, so don't bother me!" Jazz shouted over her shoulder as she stomped her way up the stairs.

Dani yawned and said, "I'm too tired to party. I'm going upstairs to read a bit of _NASA: The Complete History_, but then I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning!" Dani phased into her alter-ego then flew up the stairs towards her new room.

Just then all the students arrived at the door. Danny opened it and let the whole lot inside as Sam carried a large stereo down to the lab, and Tucker started pouring out drinks in the kitchen.

Everybody went to separate rooms. Some to the living room to simply relax and chat, others to the kitchen for refreshments, and some to the basement where Sam had just begun a song from one of her favorite bands.

Danny decided to head towards the lab downstairs to see if he could get a couple dances in with Sam. He couldn't decide what kind of music was playing, but decided it was an upbeat tune. True, no one was wearing appropriate clothes for the music, but nobody really cared. Danny finally found Sam near the Fenton portal turning up the music on the CD player she had brought down.

"Shall we?" Danny asked motioning with his hand towards the other dancers.

"I think we shall," Sam replied with a huge smile on her face. They started dancing along with the other couples as if they had been there the whole time.

Tucker came downstairs to look for Danny and Sam. He saw them dancing at the back of the lab, and they looked so happy together, he decided not to disturb them.

Out of the blue, a familiar voice called to him. He looked around and spotted Valerie waving madly at him from across the room. He made his way to her and she asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Tucker replied cheerfully.

The next song was a little wilder, so naturally the dancing got crazier too. They was a lot of spinning and bumping into people, so Valerie and Tucker decided to go upstairs. As they were making their way towards the kitchen, Tucker glanced over at Sam and Danny one last time.

Without warning, an oblivious dancer bumped into the large red button beside the Ghost portal, opening the sliding doors to the swirling green chasm. Seconds later, a twirling duo collided with Danny and Sam, sending them straight into the opened portal, still holding hands. Then, as fast as it had all happened, the portal doors shut tightly, none of the dancers but Tucker realizing that Sam and Danny had vanished from sight.

**Yes, "Book 'em, Danno" is a line from Hawaii Five-0. How do I know this? Let's just say my dad's old-fashioned and likes to teach me his ways xD It means so much to me to have opinions in this story. So if there is something you are confused about, just ask! Something that you really love in this story? Tell me about it! Think something isn't right, or you just plain don't like it? Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. The Eternal City

**-Authors Note- Don't murder me! First, I was super busy with Father's Day shopping, and whatnot. Second, I had to start planning and packing for my nine day vacation. First my dad and I left Indiana to go see the St. Louis Arch, then we went north to Mt. Rushmore, then way west to Las Vegas, then a short ways to Hoover Dam and the Grand Canyon. Pretty exciting road trip, right? Navigating through thirteen states all by myself didn't leave much time to write. And third, I recently re-discovered The Sims Medieval. Again, I'm really sorry for not getting this up sooner. A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited my story and me!**

**To Anonymous who said, **_**"**__This is v__ery good. . .read several stories in the__danny phantom section. . .one of my favorites so far. . . If they ever continue the show this would be the next episode or two. . .__**"**_**, this comment was extremely motivating and I really, really, **_**really**_** appreciate the**** person who posted this comment.**

**To Anonymous who said, **_**"**__**PLEASE WRITE SEQUELS AND BUY IT OFF OF WHO EVER OWNS DANNY STORY **__**  
**__**THESE INTO MORE EPISODES OF DP AND YOULL BE SO RICH AND CONTINUE OR ELSE ILL CRY AND YOU WOULDNT WANT ME TO CRY WOULD YOU?I DONT H**__**AVE AN ACCOUNT BUT I MIGHT GET ONE BECAUSE OF YOU JUST THINK OF ME AS ANONYMOUS.I LIKE TO HELP PEOPLE WITH THEIR STORIES SO LOOK AROUND. BUT THIS WAS PERFECT SO YOU DIDNT NEED ME BUT YOU CAN HAVE IT SO DANIELLE CAN BE A LITTLE MORE FUN AND BE LIKE ALITYLE **__**SISTER AND BOTHER THEM A LITTLE?HAVE HER SAVE THEM AS WELL**__**", **_**I spent much time contemplating how to respond to this review. I came up with this; I will definitely continue writing, no doubt about that. It would be a great idea for you to get an account so ****I can comment directly to you. Just leave another review for this chapter and let me know that it's you. It was flattering for you to say that my story was perfect. I'm still trying to develop Dani more, it's slightly more difficult than perfecting the res****t of the characters since there was only two episodes that included her, but I made up my mind a long time ago that Dani would be coming back into the story :)**

**Catching Wind: I'm absolutely taking my time making sure everything works out and nothing pops ****up, at least nothing will without it getting explained later! Thank you for the immense encouragement and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**To Anonymous who said, **_**"Keep writing"**_**, thank you for the review!**

**To all anonymous people who left reviews ****for any of my chapters, please get an account! I will still reply to your reviews via author's note, but it is more beneficial to have an account. I would be able to private message you (which I prefer) and could give you credit for the review. It doesn't ****matter if you don't want to create stories, if you are reading an author's fiction, and you leave a comment, they want to know who you are!**

**Enjoy chapter five!**_**  
**_

**Chapter 5: The Eternal City**

Danny and Sam had been shot off into the Ghost Zone, and were now flying through it at an uncontrollable rate. Danny couldn't turn his head in either direction; the force being applied to him was too strong to overcome. How hard could a couple of kids bump into them anyway?

Then Danny realized the reason him and Sam were going so fast was not because of those kids. They were being sucked into a door about 100 yards away. Getting closer, Danny realized they were double doors. At least fifteen feet tall, and appeared to be bronze in color underneath all the grime. Fifty yards away. What may have once been beautiful white marble surrounded the door and had a several steps leading to it. Ten yards away. Little dark splotches covered the steps and the bottom half of the double doors. Three yards away. Wait, those spots are. . .red? One yard away. It's _blood_. Then Danny and Sam came crashing through the doors into a bright, blazing light. The stood up groggily and clasped each others hands. They looked around at their surroundings and all they could think was they were _no__t_ in Amity Park anymore.

Tucker was on the verge of freaking out. He bolted up the stairs and into the kitchen. Valerie was holding two cups of punch in her hands. When she saw Tucker, her eyes lit up and she offered one of the drinks to him. He took it, his hand shaking a bit.

"Are you all right? I won't bite," Valerie said with a slight tone of amusement.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm cool." Tucker looked longingly at the stair case. He needed to tell Jazz what happened. Then he realized a ghost catcher was right in front of him. He clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Tucker?" Valerie asked uncertainly.

"Can you help me with something?" Tucker replied hastily.

"It depends on what it is."

"I need you to hunt down Danny."

"Where are we?" Sam murmured quietly.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like. . .no, it can't be," Danny said, scanning the area.

To his left was a long, winding river. In front of him stood a large circular building with wide granite Corinthian columns surrounding it, and beside that a massive fountain, at least eighty-five feet in height and sixty-five feet wide, decorated with sculptures of men, women, and winged horses. Danny turned around and to the left was none other than the Roman Colosseum, standing as if it were built yesterday. In fact all the building looked brand new. This made no sense to Danny, but he had an idea as to where they were.

"We're in. . .Rome?"

Tucker and Valerie were in the process of dismissing the partyers and finally succeeded, locking all the doors and windows that girls were still trying to climb through, inquiring about Danny.

"I'll grab the Fenton _Boo_merang," Tucker said rushing around the lab.

"What good is that?" Valerie questioned him.

"It should still be locked in on Danny's DNA signature, and it will be able to locate him." He picked it up off a cabinet, examined it, then opened the portal with a few clicks on a modem, then sent the device spinning wildly into the endless, swirling green dimension.

"Huh, guess the Fentons really do have their moments."

"Come on!" Tucker shouted motioning for Valerie to get in the Specter Speeder with him.

"No way. I have my own gear," Valerie said shaking her head.

"We don't have time, just get in."

"Fine. Let's do this."

And with that they boarded the Speeder and shot off into the Ghost Zone.

"It sure is weird in here," Valerie murmured.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone, now let's focus on finding Danny." He maneuvered around a couple doors and spotted the _Boo_merang not far from them, swooping about, still whirling like crazy. Tucker shifted the gears in the ship and shot of towards the device.

Finally, the small invention hovered in front of a set of large, grungy doors. The double doors were surrounded by slovenly white marble and many steps leading to the doors with strange marks encompassing both. They were dark red and Tucker's stomach clenched tightly and flipped when he realized what the stains were.

"Why did it stop? Danny isn't here," Valerie said confused, not taking notice to the traces of scarlet that layered the grim entrance.

"Because he's past the doors. Each of these entrances in here lead to another place, really it could be anywhere. But the _Boo_merang should be going through the doors. We'll just have to do it ourselves." Tucker shifted the gears again and blasted towards the doors. When they were barely a foot away, they were ricocheted back thirty yards.

"What in the world?" Valerie shouted. A intense red aura was now surrounding the marble.

"Looks like we have to do this the Foley way." He tapped a few buttons above the autopilot controls and a screen popped out of a shelf above Valerie.

"Press the red button." Tucker commanded.

"The one that says detonate?" Valerie shrieked.

"Trust me!" Tucker said looking into her eyes.

Then Valerie pushed the button with a bit of difficulty. A missile then catapulted from the top of the Speeder, emitting a cloud of dark smoke. The missile soared towards the doors at an uncanny speed, but once it got within a foot of obliterating its target, the projectile abruptly changed course and started heading back towards the Specter Speeder.

Tucker had to swerve the ship to avoid the rogue ammunition and it promptly destroyed a lime green and aqua door a mere seven feet away from them with a deafening-BOOM! The explosion sent Tucker and Valerie flying towards the door once more, only to be be bounced back again with an extreme force. The doors still possessing the same strange ruby semblance.

"We'll get you out, Danny. You too, Sam. I promise," Tucker said firmly, more to himself then anything. He swerved the Specter Speeder around and after a couple of silent minutes, came back through the Fenton portal and came to a slow, gentle halt where the large ship was usually parked.

Tucker was entirely demoralized. He knew where to find Danny and Sam, sort of, but couldn't get to them. He didn't know where that door even led to, for all he knew it could be across the world. But he had sworn he would find his friends, and he wouldn't stop searching until he did.

"You're crazy! You nearly killed us!" Valerie yelled at Tucker. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he had forgotten Valerie was with him.

"I'll do what I have to do to get my friends back."

Valerie's face changed into a look of-was that sympathy? A rare expression you ever saw on the young girl's face.

"I suppose I should help you look for them," she sighed.

"That might be nice. So what tracking devices and explosives do you have up your sleeve?" Tucker asked.

"To many to count. Let me run back to my house to get them all."

And with that a sleek, red and black suit encased her body, and a metal glider formed underneath her feet as she shot off into the night to retrieve her things.

Tucker sat down on a chair and absentmindedly picked up the Fenton thermos. He spun it on his index and middle finger for a couple seconds and then-

"I would be cautious if I were you," a cold, hard voice whispered to him making him jump about a foot in the air, dropping the thermos. The voice seemed to linger in the air. It was an unfamiliar male voice that sent shivers down Tucker's spine and seemed to scrape at his very mind. Then he looked down at the thermos. The small digital screen read, _RELEASE_, against the green back-light. And a moment later, Technus poured out of the thermos.

"Free at last!...Again! Ha! Nothing can hold me for I, Technus, soon to be Master of the World and surrounding Universes, is unstoppable!" he shouted loudly, his voice echoing across the lab, before phasing through the ceiling, and out of sight.

Tucker lunged for the thermos, but all of the sudden, Tucker collided with an invisible barrier that seemed to have formed out of thin air. An invisible hand picked up the thermos slowly and in a puff a red smoke, the thermos vanished.

Tucker stood up and tried to walk to the area where he had just seen the thermos vanish, but his foot hit yet another shield. He reached out, but his arm found something invisible blocking his way. Then the unseen wall started closing in on him, forcing him into a crouching position, unable to move or stand.

"Shan't be needing that silly device, now will we?" the voice said, the sound making Tucker's stomach plummet.

Fear must've shown on his face because the voice laughed. A laugh that sent chills across his body and made him think of dark thoughts. Then the voice pierced the air once more.

"I need you to deliver a message to Danny Phantom."

**Cliffhanger, woo! So, listen guys, I'm looking for a beta reader. Send me a private message as soon as possible if your interested! The faster I get a beta-reader, the faster you're going to get the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Also, remember to review!**


	7. Phantoms

**-Authors Note- I promise that I didn't forget about you guys! I got super busy with work and a million other things that I don't care to mention because I know you guys wanna read this chapter! Thank you for the many favorites, subscriptions, and reviews!**

**Anonymous (Zinnia99): I'm glad my story inspired you to write. Please get that account as soon as possible! If you have an idea, any idea, you can write a story, and then friends help you make your story better! Yes I'm positive that I don't own Danny Phantom, although I would love too ;) As soon as you get your account, send me a Private Message so we can talk about writing a story together. Thank you for all of your support, and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Gammija: Thank you so much for the review, I really do like them! Hope you got my PM, and thank you for the motivation to get this chapter up!**

**DannySamLover20: Thank you for the continuous reviews!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Phantoms**

Even before Sam's eyes started glowing, she was having a weird day. First, she found out that she was in Rome. Yeah, the infamous Eternal City in Italy, home to the Colosseum, and forum where Julius Caesar once ruled. Second, instead of broken down, partially standing rotundas and columns, all the monuments and buildings appeared to be in perfect condition. They didn't look a day over _one_ day. Third, she was back in her normal clothes, her black and purple tank top, black and neon green skirt, purple tights, and beloved black combat boots, her wrists adorned with black bracelets, and a matching choker around her neck. Fourth, Danny was in his regular attire, a white and red t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. She couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face. The way his intense, sapphire eyes swept across everything he gazed at. And the way his hair was gently swaying in the breeze. His broad shoulders - Sam shook her head and blinked. _She had to focus on the matter at hand._

"I've never been through a door that's taken me this far away from home," Danny said, staring up at a cloudless, intense blue sky.

Sam spun around to look for the doors her and Danny had crashed through, but. . . .

"They're gone. Danny, the doors are gone," Sam said panicking a little. The only thing there was lush green grass. "How are we going to get home?"

"I don't know. I can't fly all the way back home. That's thousands and thousands of miles," Danny replied, his brow scrunched up, obviously thinking very hard. "What I don't understand," Danny started, "is why we were getting _pulled_ here. Didn't you feel something like that?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought maybe my imagination was running wild though. . . ."

"Maybe someone here can help us."

Then the couple set off to find anyone who could offer them advice. They came across a tall, dark-skinned man holding hands with a small, black haired little girl, standing behind a small booth that sold strange looking vases.

"Excuse me? Could you help us?" Danny politely asked the man.

"_Ego sum paenitet. Quid dicere?_" replied the kind-faced stranger.

"_Interrogatus si posset nobus amiscus._" Sam blinked violently. _Did those words just come out of __her__ mouth?_ The look on Danny's face suggested that. Sam knew what the man had asked. He didn't understand Danny, so Sam had repeated the question, but in. . .in a different language. _Latin?_

"_Quid problema?_" the man asked smiling.

Sam cleared her throat and said, "_Nos obtinuit hic per accidens. Aenean longe a dom-_"

She was cut-off by the small girl's scream. The child was looking a little past Sam's eyes - at her hair? Sam touched her hair and brought a strand in front of her eyes, and she screamed herself. Her normal black hair wasn't there. _It had been replaced by snow white hair._

"Wha – What's happening to me?" Sam shouted to Danny.

"Sam . . . your hair . . . ." Danny said quietly, disbelieving, and wide-eyed.

The man and girl had ran away screaming, and now no one else was in sight.

"Sam! Your eyes!" Danny said pointing to her.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They . . . just turned yellow. . ." Danny murmured.

"No, no, _no_." Sam was about to cover her eyes with her hands, but stopped short. Her arms were now covered by smooth black sleeves and white gloves. She looked down to see an outfit almost identical to Danny's when he was ghost. The only difference was a small section of her mid-riff was showing, and her combat boots were still snug on her feet. She turned her hands over examining them, entirely horrified.

And then Sam did something she didn't expect. She started to cry. She didn't understand what was happening, and it scared her. She felt embarrassed, though. She was supposed to be strong and independent. But right now she wasn't. She looked weak, but she didn't care. Tears flooded down her face, and she sunk to her knees. Thunder sounded from the now dull, gray sky.

Then Sam felt Danny wrap his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. She felt Danny picking her up in his strong arms, and saw two blinding rings transform his body. Then they were flying through the slightly chilly air. The rain that had been threatening to fall was now pouring down in cold sheets. A few moments later, Sam was sitting in Danny's lap in a dusty cave, her head nestled in Danny's shoulder.

"You're going to be alright," Danny told her as he stroked her white hair.

Sam looked up at him. "What's happening?"

"I have no idea, but I promise that we will figure it out, and fix it. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Sam closed her eyes, and positioned herself more snugly against Danny's neck and shoulder; his arms wrapped around her.

"Danny?" Sam said, opening her eyes.

"Yes?" Danny replied, brushing away a few strands of her pale hair out of her face.

"I think. . .I think that I'm. . .like you. . .half ghost."

She cringed a little bit. The idea seemed so absurd. _And how did it happen anyway?_

Danny kissed her forehead, as one more tear escaped and fell down Sam's cheek.

"I think you are."

And with that Sam shut her eyes tightly, and a moment later, was in a deep sleep.


	8. Magnus and Spectre

**Authors Note – I tried really hard to get this chapter up as soon as I could. Thank you everybody for the favorites, reviews, and subscriptions! This chapter will answer some of your questions, but I'm afraid not all of them. You'll just have to sit back and be patient to find out everything! Note 1: From now on, I will reply to anonymous reviews via authors note, and "signed" reviews through Private Messaging. Note 2: I do not own Danny Phantom, however I _do_ own this plot line. Therefore, you cannot copy this story line without gaining proper permission rights from me. Thank you!**

**Zinnia99: Great! PM me whenever you do get your account. Glad you liked this chapter! Hopefully, the next few chapters will get updated more often than the last couple ones have. I had lost my motivation to keep writing this story for what seemed like ages. So, I had to deal with that. Not fun! I did put Dani in this chapter, but maybe not quite the way you asked for.**

**As a special thanks to all of you readers out there for over 1,700 views, I've combined two of my chapters together to make this longer, and filled I've it with lots of ghosty goodness! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Magnus & Chapter 8: Spectre**

_I need you to deliver a message to Danny Phantom. _That sentence, _that voice _. . . and the burning that came later . . . was all Tucker could think about. Obviously, the voice had belonged to a ghost. But what ghost? None that Tucker had ever heard before . . . no, he would definitely remember something that unnerving. . . .

* * *

Valerie was coming down the stairs that lead to the lab when she found Tucker on the floor. He was trembling a little, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Tucker!" Valerie exclaimed when she saw the fifteen year old. She dropped down beside him, and pulled him up in her arms, so his head was no longer against the hard metal ground. "Tucker, what's wrong?"

"G – g – ghost. . . ." he said stuttering, while holding the back of his forearm.

Immediately, Valerie's suit encased her body, and a glowing purple-tipped pistol emerged from her wrist. She held it in front of her, and looked all around the lab. "Where's the ghost?"

"He's gone. V – vanished n – not to long ago."

Valerie's hand-gun melted back into her suit as it folded off her slender, yet masculine figure.

"What did the ghost want with you?" Valerie asked Tucker who was now shaking out of his paralyzed state, but his hand still covered a small section of his arm.

"Said he wanted me to tell Danny something."

* * *

Dani awoke with a start. She gasped as an icy blue colored wisp of smoke poured from her mouth. _Her ghost sense was going off._ Her eyes swept across her semi-messy room. Maddie and Jack had bought her a lot of new things for her new room, and Dani scanned all of the disorganized bags and boxes she had placed randomly, but saw nothing. She rose from her comfortable bed, and gazed out her square window. She saw nothing but a quiet, star-filled black sky. _Something was wrong._ Two familiar white rings transformed her into her alter-ego as she exited her room.

Walking down the hallway towards the stairs, she heard the front door open and close softly. Dani raced to the stairs, but nobody was there. She flew down to the kitchen area, and searched everywhere downstairs. Then a girl screaming, "Tucker!" made her turn intangible from shock. She started running down to the lab where the shout had come from. Dani caught the words, "What did the ghost want with you?", from a female voice. And a slightly disturbed male voice replying, "Said he wanted me to tell Danny something."

_Oh, no._ Dani entered the basement, half expecting to see the place entirely annihilated. However, everything was pristine and gleaming. The only thing out of place was Valerie and Tucker on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dani asked the teens as she changed back into Dani Fenton.

Valerie blinked a couple of times when she saw the girl, but got over it quickly. Valerie reasoned that Dani must be staying with the Fenton's for awhile . . . or maybe permanently? "_I_ don't know, but Tucker does," Valerie said, half to the Halfa, half to her friend on the ground.

Tucker stood up, still a little shaky, and sat down in a chair next to a lab computer, caressing his forearm. He began telling the girls everything that happened with the thermos, Technus, and the horrifying voice. "Whoever that ghost was, I think that is the one Technus was talking about at Dash's party. Technus said he had made a new alliance. That ghost was the one responsible for me accidentally dropping the ther-"

"Tucker, what's wrong with your arm?" Valerie interrupted him, not being able to dismiss the strange behavior any longer.

The teen reluctantly turned his arm over, and both girls gasped at what they saw. His beige sleeve had been burnt away revealing very, _very_ raw skin. A jagged, broken up, glowing red "M" was printed on his arm, and appeared to have been branded onto him permanently.

"I'm not sure what it means, but that ghost did it to me. I felt him grab my right arm, and then my shirt started sizzling. It burnt away, and then this symbol appeared," Tucker told the girls. All three of them started examining his arm, but while they started discussing the strange mark, it vanished. Even the skin on Tucker's arm started to heal to where only soft pink remained.

"Can this day get any weirder?" Tucker moaned in annoyance.

Then Dani noticed something, or rather two people, were missing. "Guys, where's Sam and Danny?"

Valerie and Tucker quickly exchanged worried glances, and Tucker spoke again.

"There was an accident at the party, Dani."

* * *

Sam eyes snapped open. She took in her surroundings with slight shock. Sam was lying in a medium sized red cave, and a small green fire burned about two yards away from her which illuminated the dark area. Sitting near the fire was Danny. The emerald fire turning his sapphire eyes to aqua. Then it all hit her. _Black and white outfit, snow white hair, glowing yellow eyes. . . ._

Sam examined her body, but found she was back in her normal clothes. She took a deep breath as she brought a lock of hair in front of her face. It was black. _Had it all been a dream?_

"Sam. You're awake," Danny said as he sat down beside Sam. The violet eyed teen swung her arms around the boy, not daring to let go.

"You changed back almost right after you fell asleep." _So it hadn't been a dream. . . ._

"What have you been doing while I've been sleeping? Have you found out anything?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"For one, we aren't in present day Rome," Danny replied. Sam sat back down in front of him. "In fact, I'm not sure that it is any certain time at all. The building are all mixed. The really big fancy buildings and monuments from present day are still here, but they are right beside new looking monuments that were built about two thousand years ago. So what I'm thinking, is we're in some sort of dimension that somebody in the Ghost Zone has made."

This was a lot for Sam to take in. "So how are we going to get home?"

"I started thinking about that, too. Remember that map Frostbite gave me? The one that told me when a portal would be opening back into the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked Sam.

"Yeah, but I don't see how-" Sam stopped short as Danny held up the familiar white, somewhat glowing map. "How did you get that?"

"It was laying right beside me when I woke up," the blue-eyed boy responded. "According to this map, a portal right here in this cave should be opening in half an hour." Danny smiled at his girlfriend.

"Half an hour? Okay, so we can talk about something in that time, right?" Sam inquired as she brought her knees under her chin.

"Of course we can, Sam," Danny told her as he took her hand.

"I think you know what I'm going to ask, Danny."

"I've still got nothing. I've been thinking about it really hard. I truly have, but I can't find the answer. I don't know why all of the sudden who would be . . . like me."

"It's okay, Danny. Maybe when we get back to – ahh!" Sam's chin had just suddenly dropped like her knees weren't there . . . and they weren't. The lower part of both of her legs up to her knees had disappeared, but then quickly reappeared. _She had just went partly intangible._

* * *

"Danny and Sam are missing, and you didn't think to _wake me up and tell me?_" Words couldn't express how angry Dani was. _How could Tucker and Valerie just fly off to find her brother and Sam and not tell her?_

"I'm sorry, Dani. I didn't even think about it. I guess I kind of forgot that you were here. I'm not using to you living in this house yet," Tucker apologized to the small, furious girl.

"Since when did she move in?" Valerie whispered to Tucker.

"Recently," the dark skinned teen told her as Dani phased back into her ghost half. She was concentrating on the Fenton portal, almost as if she thought if she focused hard enough, Danny and Sam would show up.

* * *

"_Oh, no. This can't happen!_" Saying that Sam was panicking was an understatement.

"Sam, it's okay!" Danny reassured her. "It's going to be like this for a while now since, well. . . ."

"How am I going to explain this to my parents, Danny?" Sam asked the Halfa. "I don't even know how to explain it to myself!"

"I promise, Sam, that once we do figure everything out, we'll tell them together." Danny checked his digital wristwatch. "We have five minutes until the portal opens. Let's make sure that we don't leave anything behind."

"Alright," Sam replied.

The couple started checking behind every boulder making sure they had all of their belongings, which, truthfully, wasn't much. Soon a swirling green opening appeared on the back wall of the cave. Danny and Sam grabbed each others hand, and started walking towards the portal. They were a mere step away from their destination when everything went wrong. They ran into some sort of barrier, and fell on their backs. A voice so horrible, a voice that brought Danny and Sam's darkest fears to the front of their mind, spoke behind the couple. The voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Ah, ah, aha. I'm not through with you two yet."

* * *

"I'm going to find them," Dani told Tucker and Valerie who were standing behind the Halfa.

"Dani, we found the door, _we_ and couldn't get through," Valerie said the girl.

"I don't care. I'm not just going to sit around and wait until Danny and Sam find their way home. I'm going after them and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Dani was determined. Nothing was going to get in her way. Maybe her anger was driving her to do this, but honestly she didn't care.

"Here." Valerie rummaged through her backpack and found what she was looking for. She handed a small yellow and black circular device to Dani. "It's one of my best trackers. You can keep it."

Dani closed her small fist around the invention. "Thanks. Tucker, open the doors."

"Good luck, Dani," Tucker said to the Halfa as he pressed a rectangular button on a modem. Dani nodded and was about to go into the portal when -

"Hey! _What do you think you're doing?_"

Dani spun around to find a certain red head standing at the base of the steps, still in her night clothes, with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Danny hurriedly stood up, put his arms out over Sam to protect her, and faced the opening of the cave as he went ghost.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny growled in the general direction from which the voice came.

"I," said the bone-chilling voice, "am Magnus." Then a figure suddenly appeared in front of the Halfas. There are many words one could use to describe this certain ghost, but the one that fits the best is probably disconcerting. In other words, almost disturbing because Danny and Sam didn't expect what they saw.

A seemingly solid, seven foot tall concealed figure was standing exactly where the voice had originated in the shadows. Danny's jaw tightened as the ghost started to come closer. Robes of blood red flowed over the man's thick shoulders. Underneath the robes silver and bronze armor that encased the ghosts' entire body from the neck down gleamed in the green firelight. The armor appeared to be new, except for the fact that scarlet splotches encompassed the arms and feet. The ghosts' face was hidden under a hood.

"Maybe you should try to get a new color, dude. I don't think red quite suits you," Danny told the ghost.

"Perhaps not, but I think it will look nicely on you." Magnus raised one arm and pointed his hand at Danny. A ball of red energy began to dance on Magnus' outstretched palm. Danny leveled his own green plasma blast at the ghost, and fired not a second to soon as the two forces collided creating an ear-splitting sound. Danny stood his ground, and fought back. Magnus was cackling with laughter.

Now Danny was firing from both of his hands. His plasma rays seemed to only tickle Magnus as the ghost kept advancing with more and more red blasts that made a collision course with each of Danny's. A few blasts had hit the cave walls, whose it was wasn't clear, and chunks of rock started raining down.

"You cannot win you know," Magnus told the Halfa.

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Danny replied.

Sam was still behind Danny searching for any way out of the situation. She had an idea, but it might not work. She concentrated on becoming her alter-ego. She had seen Danny do it enough, it seemed so easy. She focused harder than she ever had before and muttered under her breath, "I'm going ghost." Blinding white rings lit up the entire cave like a bolt of lightning, and Sam looked down to find her in the similar outfit Danny wore. _Well, phase one worked._ She stepped up beside Danny, and concentrated all of her fury and energy to her hands. Yellow flames appeared, and she shot them at Magnus. _Phase two was completed. Now just phase three._ Magnus didn't see the flames coming, and it hit him in the knee knocking off the armor that was over his patella. _It worked._

Magnus quickly recovered. "How delightful. Another player," Magnus said with an odd tone. "Who might you be?" His tone was knowing. Like he was only pretending to be mildly surprised.

"I am Sam Spectre," Sam told the ghost.

"Wonderful name," Magnus replied as he started walking towards the white-haired girl.

"Stay away from her!" Danny screamed, firing a plasma ray at Magnus that hit him square in the face.

The fight initiated once more. Magnus was shooting faster now, and it was hard for Danny to keep up.

"Three, two, one," Danny counted down, and another green portal appeared beside Sam.

"Sam, go! I'll be right there!" Danny screamed to the new Halfa over the loud explosions in the trembling cave. Sam dove into the portal, and Danny focused one more ecto-ray at the ghost. The blast hit Magnus in the shoulder and knocked him down. Danny ran to the portal, and found himself in a familiar green place where Sam was floating. He turned around to see the portal shut behind him. _They had made it._

* * *

"_What?_" Jazz exclaimed. Honestly, she couldn't go to her room for an hour without some catastrophe occurring.

"They are somewhere in the ghost zone," Tucker responded.

"Yeah, yeah. I get _that_. How come you didn't tell me? I would like to know when something happens to my brother!" Jazz shouted.

"_Someone_ understands!" Dani said aloud with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, you know Dani, you're in this mess, too. You can't just leave without telling me where you're going. Especially not into the ghost zone!" Jazz told the black haired girl.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I was just really focused on finding-" Dani began but broke off as soon as the Fenton portal doors opened. Danny came flying through, and crashed onto the floor holding an unconscious female ghost. Dani got into a fighting position to make sure the girl wasn't dangerous.

"Who's that?" Tucker asked with slight distaste.

Danny was too busy trying to regain his breath to answer.

Dani looked closer at the girl. She had short white hair, and a suit that was like a mixture of her own and her brother's. The ghost was wearing combat boots, and a deep shade of violet lipstick covered her lips. The girl had a very familiar face. As a matter of fact, the more Dani looked at the girl the more it looked like-

"Sam."

**It's not really a cliffhanger for you guys, but it is for Dani, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie. The chapter had to end at some point anyways. I had to delete and re-upload this chapter, so I lost two of my reviews. One from DannySamLover20 and Zinnia99. Thank you both for the review, it means a lot to me! Hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope to get the next chapter up before the week is over. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Speedy Recovery

**Authors Note: Hello, faithful readers! Like I promised, this chapter got posted before the end of the week. Yay! Hope you are all pumped about that! Friendly Reminder: Reviews help inspire me to write, so the more reviews I get from you amazing readers, the better chapters will be, and the sooner they will get published!**

**Special thanks to CatchingWind. This girl has saved me, and made many contributions to this story. I don't know where I'd be without her.**

**Much appreciation to all the readers who left reviews, subscribed, or added this story to their favorites list.**

**Zinnia99: Glad you liked how I write Dani. It means a lot to me that you are giving me these reviews! I'll explain the mishap in the authors note following the chapter. Let me know how you like this one!**

**Over 2,400 views. Thanks guys, I love you all!**

**Chapter 9: Speedy Recovery**

Had Jazz just heard Danny right? The ghost was . . . _Sam?_ How could this have happened? There had to be some logical explanation. Where had they been anyway? Danny was looking beat up with deep indigo and olive green bruises surfacing to his skin. His suit was also pretty badly torn. They must've ran into a ghost when they got knocked into the portal. Exactly how long had Sam and Danny been in the portal? Come to think of a fight, Danny hadn't been getting hurt that badly lately. He had really gained a lot of experience with all the ghosts, he knew how to take each individual down. Either some ghosts had gotten to be better fighters, or there was a new ghost running around in the ghost zone now. . . .

* * *

Sam remembered clearly what had happened while Danny was trying to find the right portal to bring them back home. Skulker had shown up out of no where, and hadn't hesitated to send a blinding icy blue ecto-beam straight at Danny. Danny had been knocked onto a floating piece of rock, and the sharp edge tore open his sleeve on his left shoulder. Sam had started to scream his name, but a gag appeared on her mouth, and then net encased her body like a cocoon. Luckily, the gag and net were made of human rope, so Sam focused on passing through them and she phased through with ease. Adrenaline rush? Sam then looked around to find Danny. His gloves were now shreds, but he was winning the fight with Skulker. Eventually, Danny faked a feint and trapped the metal ghost in a door. Only not before Skulker sent another blast straight at Sam. The last thing she remembered was Danny flying towards her and then everything went black. . . .

The new Halfa was coming to her senses and found herself as Sam Manson on a soft navy blue and white bed. _Danny's bed._ Sam was comforted by this, but immediately started searching for Danny with her eyes. Someone squeezed her hand, and she looked up to find alert blue eyes staring back into hers.

"I'm here, Sam." His voice was soothing and reassuring.

"Danny," she whispered. Sam tried to sit up in the bed, but was pushed back down by Danny softly. She gave him a questioning look.

"You have a broken rib." This confused Sam because she didn't feel any pain at all. "Jazz has already done everything she can for it, but she said now it'll just have to heal itself the rest of the way." Danny paused for a moment before words came stumbling out of his mouth. "Sam, I'm so sorry! I should've been paying more attention! I didn't see Skulker coming and he separated us. I wasn't thinking straight!" Now he was talking so fast Sam thought he was going to have a heart attack. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. That stupid portal, stupid ghosts, stupid DNA. I've put you in danger and now I've gotten you hurt and-"

"Danny, stop!" Sam was shocked to see Danny get so worked up over this. Sam laced her fingers through Danny's again to comfort him. "Things happen in life that we can't control. We just have to make the best of it. If anything, that portal has brought us closer toge-" Sam stopped herself. The portal had brought them closer together. _The portal had brought them closer together. The portal!_

"Sam, is everything alr-"

"Danny, what if my DNA got rearranged because I went into the portal. Think about it! I've gone into the portal before, but not without the Specter Speeder, or something else protecting my body. I've never made contact with the ectoplasm in there, and when I did, it fused the ectoplasm to my DNA!"

Sam could see the gears turning in Danny's head. This had to be the answer. She knew it!

"We can always get Tucker to run some tests. If Tucker can't figure out what caused this, no one can," Danny replied thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Tucker, where is everybody?" Sam asked.

"Jazz is down in the lab working on all the x-rays she took of your ribs. She said there was something troubling her about them." _Jazz must've gotten an x-ray machine when she took all those doctor's classes for advanced college students . . . even though she was still in high school. After all, Jazz got permission for a lot of things._ "Dani is meeting Mom and Dad at the subway station, and Tucker and Valerie said they were going over to his house to look at some technical thingy while you rested. Although, I think they had different intentions. . . ."

Sam mulled all this over. What could be troubling _Jazz?_ Nothing _ever_ confused her. And Tucker and Valerie had different intentions that studying an invention? Maybe they did have feelings for each other after all. . . . Sam had basically forgotten about Maddie and Jack being away. It seemed like a thousand years ago Jazz was telling them in the kitchen they had gone away on a trip to hunt down a ghost. That had just been yesterday. Everything had happened so fast. Then Sam thought of something else.

"Danny, I don't know if we should tell my parents just yet."

Danny pondered this. "This is going to be a really big secret to keep."

Sam rolled her eyes. "As big as yours was," she told him smiling.

"Fair enough," he said returning a gorgeous smile back to Sam.

Something else was troubling Sam as well. "Magnus isn't gone. Is he?" Sam already knew the answer.

"No. I don't think he is."

There was a long silence between the two as they thought of all the trouble they gotten knotted into.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Danny leaned in until his lips met hers. For a while it was just a normal, soft kiss, but then it got a little more heated. Danny's lips parted to take a breath, and Sam took advantage of it. She pressed her lips to his more still, and Danny placed his hands on each side of her face and his fingers started intertwining with her thick black hair. Mainly, Danny was happy Sam was alive and Sam never wanted to be parted from Danny again. Perhaps that is what drove them to this. The thought of losing each other was too much to handle. The couple paused to gather more air. The sweet scent of cinnamon drifted over them. Danny's upper lip was resting above Sam's, and Sam inclined her forehead to meet his. Then they began again. It was passionate and everything the two had ever dreamed of being . . . until the door swung open to reveal Jazz standing with stacks of papers and folders in her hands.

"Sorry guys, but we need to talk."

Danny pulled away from Sam, and the two were as red as cherries. Danny still held onto Sam's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked Jazz.

"It depends on your exact definition of 'wrong'. Sam, I want you to stand up."

"No!" Danny shouted to his sister. "She's hurt!"

"Danny," Jazz said to him calmly. "Trust me."

Danny reluctantly stood up and allowed Sam to use his hand as support as she steadily rose up from the bed. She felt okay. Better than okay actually.

The Halfa shook his head and his eyebrows scrunched together like they did whenever he was confused. He then turned his head to look at Jazz. "I thought you said she had a broken rib?"

"I did," the red head replied to Danny. She walked over to his desk and began laying out various black and white photos. _X-ray pictures_. Sam came over so she could look at them better.

"Each photo was taken two minutes apart from the next one," Jazz explained to the couple. "This is the first one." Jazz pointed to a photo on the far left. Sure enough, a lower rib on the rib cage was barely attached as it lay broken. "This," Jazz pointed to x-ray on the right of the first picture. "Is the second one." This one was different. The bone had raised halfway, and small spaghetti-like white lines were attached to each end of the broken rib. "The third one." Small cracks were in the rib that was now attached the the rest of the rib cage. "And the fourth one I took." A flawless bone was now in place, and appeared to have never been disturbed in all of it's existence.

* * *

Tucker and Valerie were walking back to his house. It was a nice day outside despite the current circumstances. As kids and adults alike either walked or drove by, the all waved at Tucker like greeting on old friend. Tucker knew that Sam would be okay in Jazz's hands . . . and Danny's, too. The more Tucker thought about it, the more it seemed right. Danny had always had feelings for Sam, and Sam was always to shy to admit the truth to him. It seemed only fair that they had finally gotten together. Did Tucker think that maybe they were a bit too serious about their relationship? Of course not. After over ten years of them fawning over each other, feelings could get pretty bottled up. Tucker knew they would never get into any kind of serious trouble. They knew their limits. Besides, the two never had never really liked anyone else as much as they cared for each other. In the end, they always stayed true to each other. Tucker began to wonder if he would ever be in that kind of relationship as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the girl he was walking beside.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Sam asked the aspiring doctor.

"It means, Sam, that you have a ghost ability that allows you to heal faster than humanly possible."

**This chapter was shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will be longer! Sorry about the confusion on the last chapter everybody. Long story short, I had to delete the chapter and re-publish it because I changed the last couple of sentences around. So, take a look at that last paragraph or so! It's not much of a change really, just improving. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I won't make you guys wait too long! Let me know how you liked this chapter!**


	10. Explosion and Inferno

**Authors Note: Not as many reviews on the last chapter that I wanted, but I'm getting closer to fifty! Hope you all enjoy this one, and thank you for reading!**

**Zinnia99: Tucker is "with" Valerie. That's who he is walking with, and I was always upset when their relationship didn't take off in the show. As far as my knowledge goes, Danny can't heal faster than normal humans. However, I may have overlooked that in the show, so if you find an episode where it tells you that Halfas have special healing powers, let me know! Thanks again for the review. You brighten my day!**

**Chapter 10: Explosion and Inferno**

"I have special healing abilities?" Sam was leaning on Danny's desk staring down at her x-rays. They had showed her body could heal a completely broken rib in less than ten minutes.

"Sam," Danny said carefully choosing his words, "I know you might be a little freaked out-"

"Freaked out?" Sam asked laughing. "Are you kidding me? This is amazing!"

Jazz exchanged a surprised glance with Danny.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well, Sam," said Jazz as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam replied standing straight up arching an eyebrow at the older girl. "This is incredible! You know what? I think I'm going to enjoy being a Halfa!" Sam was walking around Danny's room in circles with a silly grin on her face.

"I'm going ghost!" Sam shouted raising her arms above her head. There was a bright flash – Danny and Jazz had to avert their eyes – and Sam looked down at herself giggling.

"Sam?" Danny asked warily. "Are you feeling alright?" He was getting dizzy from watching the new Halfa twirling in midair and doing front-flips.

"I've never felt better!" Sam exclaimed. She floated gently to the ground and phased back to her human form. "There is one thing though," she said looking at her boyfriend. "I'm going to need a mentor, and you look to be the only one besides Danielle."

* * *

Dani was _still_ waiting at the station for Maddie and Jack to arrive. They would be returning by train, but the train should have been there fifteen minutes ago. _What could be holding them up?_ Now, Danielle wasn't one to worry, but ever since Fright Night had been annihilated into dust particles, she'd been anxious for her new parents to come home.

Dani started to wonder if Danny had ever told Tucker and Sam about Fright Night's sudden demise. Surely he would have. That's not something you can easily forget, right? She decided to ask Danny about it when she got home. _Twenty-five minutes late. . . ._

Thoughts started swimming the the young girls head. What if a ghost had attacked them on the train? What if they train had blown-up because of a bizarre gas leak? What if – _Stop, Danielle. There's nothing to worry about._ _Everything will be okay. _She sat down on a particularly shiny cobalt blue bench and rested her chin in her hands. Someone sat down right beside her and she looked up, gloomy eyed. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped.

Jeans, a gleaming red and white football jacket, masculine figure, crystal-like blue eyes, sleek blond hair. _Dash?_

"Hey," Dash said. "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before. . . ."

_Why is he being so nice? _"Um, yeah, I am actually. Just moved here recently from Wisconsin." _Better just be nice back. . . . ._

"So you didn't live too far away from here then?" Dash gave her a small smile. "I'm Dash by the way." He extended a hand towards her.

Dani shook it and said, "I'm Danielle."

"Now that I think about it, you look really familiar. Are you sure you just moved here?"

_Maybe I can scare him off. _"Well, I _do_ look an awful lot like my brother, Danny."

"You mean, _Danny Fenton?_" He had an odd expression. Dani couldn't pin-point it exactly.

"The one and only," Danny said to the football star nodding her head.

"Oh. I, um. . . . I thought he only had one sister?" Dash seemed even more interested now. Dani mentally cursed herself.

"Well, the Fentons adopted me recently. That's why I just moved here. My parents were good friends of Maddie and Jack's. One day they went out to the grocery store, and they got into a crash. They didn't make it out, so Maddie and Jack took me in." _Not the total truth, but not a total lie either._

"I'm sorry. I never knew my dad. He left my mom and I before I even got to see his face. Mom went a little crazy afterward, and she started drinking when I was seven. She really doesn't even notice I'm there, so it's like I really don't have parents either." Dash had a far away look in his eyes. Dani noticed a clear liquid trying to escape from his eyes. She placed her hand on his. _That's why he's always trying to be the center of attention. He's never had anyone at home to care for him._

"At least you only have three more years to endure it. Then you can move out and live on your own." Dani smiled at him. Now she really didn't feel the need to hate him. Instead, she felt sympathy towards him.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I'll always feel like I need to take care of Mom and – wait a second. How did you know I only had three more years of high school?" Dash furoughed his eyebrows obviously confused.

_Snap._ She blew it. Maybe she could still cover it up. "You just look that age. Fifteen, right?" _S_he started chewing on the insides of her cheeks. A nervous habit.

"Oh, well, yeah." _Phew._ "So, will I see you at school?"

"Possibly," Dani replied as they both stood up from the sapphire colored bench. Now that she thought about it, what grade would she be in? She was thirteen now, so she should be headed into eighth grade . . . right?

"Well, I'll see you around," Dash said. He smiled again at her and turned around. When Dani saw his back, she doubled over in laughter. It was so loud Dash turned to face her again and asked what was so funny.

"You – you're – jack – et!" Danny told him in between breaths as tears began running down her face. He dragged a hand across his lower back and when he brought his hand back around he saw it covered in blue paint!

"Ah, man! My new jacket! Wait what about yours?" Dash inquired innocently.

Dani slapped a hand to her upper back and looked at her cerulean colored hand. The two began laughing uncontrollably and after several minutes stopped and looked at each other.

"I better get going," Dash said with another odd tone. Sadness?

"See you around, Dash."

"See you around, Danielle."

The young Halfa watched him walk away yet again and before he was out of sight, she called to him, "You can call me Dani! With an I!"

He walked backwards as he smiled and waved. Dani waved back and was careful not to touch her paint covered hand when she began walking around. Finally, a ruby red train pulled up at the station and the small girl saw a man in an orange jumpsuit step out of the train with a fishing pole all tangled up with glowing fishing wire. He accompanied by a woman dressed in a medium blue jump suit carrying two bags full of luggage.

Dani waved madly to them, hoping to get their attention. Finally, Maddie saw her and began walking towards her while Jack still fiddled with the fishing pole muttering to himself under his breath.

* * *

"Of course I'll train you Sam! Why wouldn't I?" Danny told her as he swung her around, holding her tightly.

"No reason," Sam replied smiling ear to ear. What would she do without her ghost boy?

Jazz told them that she had to make a run to the library to return a few books and would be back before lunch. They nodded and Jazz left the room.

"When do you wanna start?" Danny asked her, setting her down on the floor, yet keeping her in a warm embrace.

"How about now?" Sam was eager to start ghost lessons as soon as she could. She always thought that having special, unique powers would be amazing. Now she would be living a dream come true!

* * *

Valerie and Tucker had been at his house for almost an hour now. Tucker had provided introductions between Valerie and his parents, then the two ascended up the stairs. While Sam slept, they had all decided not to tell anybody about Sam's injury. They had already called Sam's parents to ask if she could spend the night at Danny's. After they had assured her strict parents that she would sleeping in a different room than Danny, they had agreed to let Sam stay. He wasn't sure how they were going to explain about the broken rib – it would take months to heal completely – but he knew they would figure something out. They always did.

Tucker opened the door to his bedroom and cringed at the mess. He hadn't made his bed, a bag of chips was laying on his nightstand, his eyeglass cleaner bottle was laying on its side on his dresser while clothes were trying to escape from the dresser drawers. Tucker scratched the back of his head and gave an awkward laugh. He zoomed around putting everything in the right place and managed to accomplish the speedy cleaning in less than one minute.

Valerie giggled at his nervousness. Who knew a mayor could be so . . . _boyish._ That's what happens when you elect a fifteen year old to run the city!

"What was it you were wanting to show me?" Valerie asked Tucker as she sat down on the edge of his green bed.

"This," he said taking a silver device of a high shelf. "You might be able to say Danny's parents inspired me. I wanted to add to their collection of ghost hunting tools. At least, add one that worked. So I came up with this." Tucker sat the small instrument down on a desk that had two chairs tucked beneath it. The two teenagers pulled them out and sat down as Tucker switched on a bright overhead light.

"I don't know what to call it, but I can tell you what it does."

* * *

Danny had already taught Sam a lot. She was doing exceptionally well. In a matter of seconds she had accomplished flying at a speed of eighty miles per hour, shooting dummies with ecto-rays, plasma bolts, and yellow flames that neither had seen before. Sam could phase through anything and had mastered invisibility – her favorite! The only thing Sam couldn't get the hang of was ice powers, and they had decided to try the Ghostly Wail another time.

The experienced Halfa was teaching Sam how to swap he legs for a tail to fly faster when the couple heard an, "We're home!" from an exceptionally optimistic voice. The voice could only belong to Maddie Fenton. Danny whispered to Sam to change on the count three – that way it wouldn't look like two people were phasing! After they switched back to humans, they ran up the stairs to greet his parents.

"Mom! Dad! I'm glad you're - " Danny caught his breath as he saw who _was_ at the door. A tall figure in a red cape with a hood concealing his face.

"Magnus!" Danny shouted as he and Sam went ghost again.

"Greetings children," he said as though talking to old friends. "Remember me?"

* * *

Jazz was returning her books at the library desk. She always felt comfortable in the library: It was a second home to her really. She always discussed the books with the librarian, Emily. She was in her late twenties and had beautiful curly, caramel colored hair that reached down to her waist. That's why Jazz had such long hair – she always wanted to be like Emily. The girls shared the same eye color and figure, and even dressed similarly. They had grown to be close friends over the years.

Jazz told her all about the books she was returning. One was about a boy who lived in a train station in Paris around the 1930s. His Uncle – the one living relative since the death of his father during a fire – had left the station one day and hadn't came back. The boy had to keep winding and oiling all the clocks in the station to keep them running. If he didn't, the Inspector of the station would notice and come to investigate. The boy met a girl around his age and the set off on an adventure together discovering lost films from the beginning of movie making. The creator of the first films was discovered to be the girl's godfather. Jazz had enjoyed this story the most.

Jazz went on to tell Emily about another book, a series, about a half-vampire when she was interrupted by a blonde lady who was holding a baby and a cookbook. Emily quickly checked her out, and Jazz said she had to go anyway because it was nearly 12:30 p.m. Jazz waved goodbye and exited the library doors. She had walked here because it was a such a comfortable day outside, but now it was freezing! She jogged back to the house to find warmth quickly before she got any colder. As she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. _Someone was breathing right behind her._

* * *

Danielle offered to carry one of the bags for her mom as they made their way to the RV. Jack had parked it across three handicapped parking spots and there was about half a dozen tickets under the windshield wipers. Dani grabbed them and stuffed them into the bag she was carrying. She reasoned they could worry about them later. She'd probably just over shadow a police man and pardon all the tickets in the system.

The hopped in the large truck and headed home. Although Dani could have sworn her dad would rather be a pedestrian than a driver as he was using more of the sidewalk to drive on than the road. . . .

Danny was trying to stop the bleeding that was rushing out from his arm. It all happened so fast. Magnus had grabbed Sam by her neck and then she vanished, the only thing remaining being red smoke. Magnus had laughed triumphantly then swung out Danny. He struck his right arm, and immediately Danny felt dizzy from the sight of the scarlet liquid.

He rushed outside thinking that he needed some fresh air, and a chilly gale greeted him. Through closing eyes, he saw a girl with long red hair being lifted up and disappearing in a flash of red smoke. Danny realized only too late that it was Jazz, and he fell to the concrete as he heard an explosion behind him.

Danielle wanted the car ride to be over. One because Jack was a horrible driver, and she was getting sick. Two because it had started to get really windy outside. She had never been in such a powerful tempest and she yearned for her warm comforting amethyst bed. Swirling gray clouds blocked out the sun and blue sky.

They rounded the corner, nearly tipping over due to a curb Jack had ignored and drove over anyway, and saw smoke being thrust about in the violent gusts. The three gasped at the horrifying scene before them. Where their house would normally be standing, piles of brick and charred metal remained among a raging fire. Rushing out of the RV and fighting their way to the house through the winds, they saw an unconscious Danny caught underneath a large pile of red bricks. Dani went ghost and phased him through them easily, but not a moment to soon. A large silver dish fell on the spot where Danny had just been trapped.

"DANNY!" His parents called as they rushed over to him and their daughter.

"Oh no," Maddie said, her usually happy voice cracking.

"Where is Jazz?!"

Dani gave her brother to her dad and phased through the blazing fire to look for any sign of her older sister. Maddie was hanging onto Jack and her son, thinking the worst.

When Dani returned, Maddie's heart lifted a little. Then she saw she was empty-handed, and the woman burst into tears along with her husband.

"What happened?" A small feeble voice asked. The three looked down at Danny to see that he had opened his eyes a little. They smiled when they saw him, and told him he was safe.

"Hold . . . on. Where . . . where am I? Who . . . who am I?" The boy took raspy breaths and looked up at the two adults and white-haired little girl staring at him. "I don't know you." He stood up faster than lightning and, stumbling, he backed away from the unfamiliar people. "I don't know any of you! Get away from me!"


	11. Black and Red

**Authors Note: With school being just around the corner, my updates are not going to be as frequent for this fiction. I won't forget about you guys! I'll try to get at least one chapter up every week, but this will be the last chapter for about a week and a half. Unless of course I get a ton of reviews! Immense thanks to every faithful reader out there who added this story to their favorites, subscribed, or reviewed!**

**Zinnia99: There are more things that will happen to Sam, but her body healing the broken rib was necessary. Trust me, I'll fix the healing ordeal hopefully within the next two or three chapters! Thank you for reading!**

**zipzapzop(ZZZ): You will definitely get at least five more chapters from Extrinsic Souls. After that . . . well, it would'nt be a secret if I told you, now would it? I never really thought of Tucker being with Jazz. I've only ever seen him Valerie because Jazz acts so much like an older sister to him. To be in a romantic relationship would be to weird and awkward for my liking. Call me crazy! Magnus will get stranger . . . and creepier! Major thanks for the review!**

**I apologize in advance if there are spelling errors in this chapter!**

**Special thanks to snowwhite19 for helping me tremendously with this chapter!**

**_This is a special chapter! It's in first person perspective starting with Danny!_ Let me know whether you like first person or third person better!**

**Chapter 11: Black and Red**

Sirens blaring. Fire trucks – police cars – ambulances. People running towards me – have to get away – falling to the ground – more blood – dizzy. Can't get up – people grabbing me – lifting me onto something soft – struggling – they strap me down. Moving somewhere – don't know where – maybe to hurt me – can't move.

_Stay awake._

_Stay awake..._

_Stay awa..._

_Stay..._

…

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What is that noise?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh, an alarm?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Better get up then.

I bring my arms up to rub my eyes, but something catches. Looking to see what is preventing me from raising my arms up no less than two inches, I find wires attached to a swollen hand, peppered with black and blue. White bandages have been securely wrapped around the length of an oddly contorted arm. The right arm looks the same, but in slightly better condition. My entire body feels like bricks have been thrown on me.

Wait a second. Bricks? Something about bricks kept me wondering why that word seemed so familiar. I quickly scanned the rest of my body, but only found dark blue blankets tucked around my legs.

Hmm, blue blankets. . . . Another mystery. Finally, my eyes fully opened and I saw a scene that troubled me. It was a large white room, with only one bed – the one I was laying in. A wooden nightstand was positioned to the right of the bed, in front of several machines that were making annoying beeping sounds. Across the room was two counters, one featuring a silver sink. Large armchairs, couches and even a couple cots were occupied by strange, sleeping people.

A large man wearing an orange jumpsuit was sprawled out on a couch, snoring. He had short, thin black hair with several white streaks at his neckline.

A thin woman lay peacefully on a cot right beside my bed. She had an auburn bob with bangs, and was wearing a teal bodysuit that hugged her figure. She couldn't be more than forty-five or forty-seven. Maybe a year younger than the man in orange.

Stranger still, two dark skinned teenagers – a boy and girl who looked to be about fifteen – were both reclined in arm chairs close enough where the two could hold hands. I felt like I should know these people. I concentrated really hard, but nothing came and I realized how bad my head hurt.

Glancing over at the other cot laying at the foot of my hospital bed – at least, I figured I was in a hospital bed – I began screaming. The head of a thirteen year old girl was sitting on the bed, eyes closed.

Everyone jumped up when they heard my cries, and I found that the girl's head was attached to a body – her body passed right through the solid cot! They all came swarming over to my bedside like moths to a flame.

"Danny!" they shouted in unison. It hurt my apparently sensitive ears as their voices came crashing through my ear canal.

"How are you feeling, Danny boy?" the man in orange asked softly.

"Who's Danny?" I asked groggily.

The woman in teal burst out crying. "Don't cry!" I told her, trying to reach for her hand to comfort her. Again, the stupid wires restrained me from reaching out any farther than a couple of inches. I groaned, and began fidgeting.

I set my eyes on the small girl. "What are you?" I asked warily. Everyone looked down on her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm half human," she replied.

"And half what else?" I asked, interested now instead of afraid.

"Half-ghost."

Then it all came crashing back.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Magnus was a monster. My throat was aching from where he had latched his metal hand onto me. After the weightless feeling of becoming smoke had passed, I had looked up – _up? I should be looking down! –_ to find myself in my human form, hanging upside down in a dark, foul smelling stone room.

I heard whimpering and found a familiar seventeen year old in the same sticky position as me.

"Jazz!" I hissed. She attempted to respond, but to no avail. She had been gagged with the same rope that was holding us fast to the ceiling. I wondered why I hadn't been gagged as well, but the thought perished when cackling erupted from across the room.

My head snapped towards the sound, and I squinted to see if I could make out who the laughter had came from. Abruptly, a figure appeared in front of me, and I stifled a scream – not wanting to appear weak.

"Don't worry about making noise," the figure said in a chilling – yet familiar – voice. I knew it had to be Magnus. "Nobody will be able to hear you down here," he said, as he knelt down and began tracing my jawline. "Besides, I like it when they scream." He ripped out a few of my hairs as his hand drifted away.

"Get away from me you son of a jackal!" I roared as I attempted to bite him.

"A feisty one! I think you and I will get along . . . _famously_." He backed away and retreated to the shadows, his crimson cape billowing behind him.

"Come back here, coward!" I screamed at him, mustering all the courage I could.

There was a small pop. "But I _am_ here," Magnus said, appearing beside me. "Or am I . . . here?" the ghost inquired as he vanished and re-appeared on my other side. He began laughing again and sent me swinging on the ropes that held me tight. I began thinking of a way out of here, then slapped a mental hand to my forehead.

"You aren't the only ghost here Magnus!" I yelled triumphantly. "I'm going ghost!" The pure rings of light trailed their way up my body. Then suddenly stopped, and vanished, taking my hopes with them as well. "Special ropes, right?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Magnus retorted as he went into another cackling fit. I decided he had to mad to some degree. The hood was beginning to irritate me, so I brought it to his attention.

"What have you got to hide under that hood, Magnus?"

"Nothing and everything," he replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Thanks for the clear answer, Red."

"Clear as mud," he said, voice echoing. I realized there had to be a way out of the room. Tunnels? But were we underground, or above the surface. I decided underground in the sewers based of the odors. Sure enough, there was thin streams of dirty water trailing along the dusty ground.

"So you brought Jazz and I down here to offer us a deal?" I asked the ghost.

"What was you're first clue?" he asked, hungrily. "You see, I need information about Danny Phantom. You two seem to know him well. Hopefully you'll cooperate and we won't have any need to go to any . . . _drastic_ measures, hmm?"

Jazz tried to say something to him, but her voice was muffled by the thick rope. Magnus grunted and pulled a knife from under his cloak and sliced through the rope with ease. However, he wasn't careful enough and had drawn blood from Jazz's left cheek. She didn't seem to think much of it though as she yelled curses and swore at the ghost in words so foul even Magnus was surprised. He chuckled again and leaned over to me and said in a theatrical whisper, "She's even feistier than you!"

"Listen ladies," Magnus said. "I don't like to hit women, so let's get this over with quickly, shall we?"

"We won't tell you anything!" Jazz shouted at him.

"No matter," Magnus told her as he stepped closer to her still. He held the knife to her flesh. "I can always _cut_ the truth from you, yes?"

"Don't you lay a filthy hand on her!" I yelled at him.

"You two are worse than Technus!" he screamed at us, then came to a standstill, realizing what he had let slip.

"Technus. _You're_ the new alliance Technus made?" I asked him.

Suddenly, the feeling you get when you are about to go down a really steep hill came over me, and I realized it as becoming intangible. I fell from the ropes onto the floor and immediately seized the opportunity to go ghost. The bright flashes from my transformation lit up the room, and before me lay a very gruesome scene.

What I thought was unsanitary sewer water was actually blood that was leaking from the walls. Skulls littered the sopping wet floor. Most were bleached white and accompanied by smaller bones, but various severed body parts were fresher than I care to describe. I quickly threw up a shield around Jazz and I as I began looking for the cause of narrow escape.

"You rang, Master?" a familiar, somewhat nasally, voice asked addressing Magnus.

"No you idiot!" Magnus roared. "You let the girl escape from her bonds!"

My eyes finally rested on a white haired ghost wearing a lab coat. Technus.

The ghost in question leaned closer whispered rather loudly, "I thought that was the plan."

My head snapped towards Magnus just as he delivered a blow to Technus' face. Technus went flying and crashed into the stone wall, slumping as ectoplasm escaped from his lips. Even though I didn't like Technus, I wished I hadn't seen his pitiful knock out.

I had untied Jazz while the ghosts were arguing, and as soon as she recovered from her dizziness I took hold of her, turned intangible, and flew through the ceiling ready to greet any sings of life we might find.

* * *

_Danny's POV_

So maybe everything wasn't crystal clear, but I had suddenly remembered a lot at the small girls' words. I remembered how I had been turned half-ghost like this girl had claimed earlier. A portal, pain, new opportunities. I remembered all the fighting against other ghosts as well as other humans. Even more clearly, I remembered a girl named Sam had been captured by an evil ghost who wore metal armor and a blood red cape. Magnus.

Some things were still unanswered – the people around me for one, and things like me name and my birthday.

"There's this girl who's in trouble. Her name is Sam. Do any of you know her?" I demanded.

"You mean your girl – yes, we know her," the dark skinned boy assured me. I wondered what he had started to say, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"She's in trouble," I told the group again. "I'm the only one that can save her, so you have to let me out of here."

The small black haired girl looked up at the older man and woman, blue eyes glistening. Were they her parents? She certainly looked like a mix of them with the same body figure as the teal clothed woman. They nodded to her, and she looked back at me.

"I can help you," she said simply. "Like I said, I'm half-ghost just like you are. You aren't in any condition to fight. I can rescue Sam."

I looked at her sceptically. "Wouldn't you get hurt in a fight?"

She giggled at my worried comment and shook her head. I wished I could remember who she was!

"If you're sure," I told her. "Only problem is, I don't know where she is," I added. Then something else clicked. "Do any of you know a girl named Jazz?"

"Jasmine?" the woman in teal asked her voice cracking.

I nodded then said, "Wherever she is, that's where Sam is too."

"She's alive!" the woman exclaimed as she threw herself into the older man's arms. I couldn't figure out why they would think this girl named Jazz was dead, but brushed over it quickly.

"You realize I have a lot of questions," I told them.

"Of course you do, sweetie," the red haired woman said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. It hurt a little when she did that, but I didn't complain.

"First, what –" I began to inquire, but stopped when the door to the room slammed open to reveal a red cloaked figure standing outside the door wielding very sharp knives. The figure threw several knives with perfect accuracy and they came racing towards their target – _me!_


	12. Double Trouble

**Authors Note: I sincerely apologize to all of you for not updating sooner. My reasoning: school is a lot harder this year than I thought it would be. Homework has been murder. Also, I've been busy looking for a hedgehog! I decided that I wanted one when I decide a Chinchilla would be far too expensive. Can't wait to get him in two weeks!**

**I've been looking around at other stories and I realized that I have a TON of reviews for as few amount of chapters I've posted. Thanks guys for over 52 reviews!**

**Also major thanks for over 3,500 views!**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and subscribed!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm keeping first person POV with Danny. I'm also thinking about making a sequel to Extrinsic Souls. What do you guys think? Leave me a review or PM me!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Double Trouble**

Several things happened at once. The knives were thrown by Magnus, shrill screams pierced the now freezing air, and I just lay in the hospital bed paralyzed, helpless . . . scared. Time seemed to slow down around me as the metallic objects inched closer – closer to _ending_ me. What did I do to deserve this? I didn't remember anything about my life, but I was sure I would remember if I did something bad or evil. Wouldn't I? I found myself dwelling on the girl named Sam. My life was over, even though I didn't remember having one, so how would I be able to help her now? I felt a close connection to her, but couldn't pin-point it exactly. Magnus had taken her, and a girl named Jazz, somewhere. Probably to torture them. Their bodies might even be stuffed in some secluded area where no one would ever be able to find them. And these people standing beside me now, these innocent caring people, were caught up in this. I knew they had some deep connection with me too. They might even be my fam –

Searing pain. Something wet and hot exploded on the side of my face. I gasped, but that only brought a whole new wave of agony. Red and white flashed across my eyes as I tried to look down, but couldn't move at all. Another knife stabbed through the pillow beside my arm when something amazing happened. Before another blade could drill itself into me, I fell right through the mattress. A tingling feeling swept over my entire body, and I recognized it as becoming intangible. But not of my own accord. Someone else's.

I could hear the dagger that had just been in me clatter to the floor as I passed through the bed. I landed softly on the edge of yet another hospital bed, and with all the strength I could muster, I pulled my head up just enough to get a glimpse of my rescuer.

Through the red curtain that fell across my view, I could barely make out the figure before me. Black suit, white gloves, white boots, white fringed hair, and glowing green eyes. I knew now that I had to be going into a state of delirium. But if my eyes and brain _were_ telling me right, I had just been rescued by a second _me._

My stab wound began throbbing unbelievably again, and fresh crimson gushed from the gash. White flashes danced across my eyes as they became less focused, and finally blinded my sight with no hope of seeing. My head started swimming, and I succumbed to my drooping eyelids and let the darkness take over, leaving myself to the mercy of the other Danny Phantom.

* * *

**I know this was super short, but the next chapter will be longer! Hopefully I can get the next chapter updated sooner, too. Remember to tell me if you want a sequel or not. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Phantom Pavilion

**Authors Note – I have a poll up on my profile for you guys to give me your opinion on making a sequel! Please vote! I have a ton of OC's (original characters) in this chapter that will stay in the story for as long as it goes on. I do own these OC's.**

**Zinnia99: School school school. I love it, but I miss all my free time! I _did_ get out early on Friday though – I had an asthma attack in gym. Luckily, I didn't die. It was a pretty close call though – I couldn't breathe for more than two minutes. So since I have all this free time (see what I did there?), I decided to work on this again! Thank you for your review, support, and enthusiasm you have for this story! (Still PM me when you get an account!)**

**Over 4,000 views. You guys are the greatest!**

**Chapter 13: Phantom Pavilion**

Early rays of the morning sun woke me. I shot up faster than you could say, "Ghost!", but the severe pain in my left shoulder made me double over in pain. I clutched a hand to it and felt something thick and soft. Slowly turning my head, I saw white bandages wrapped tightly around the wound which was beginning to bleed through the many layers. All of my other wound seemed to have healed except for this gash. My head hurt a little, but that was probably more from mental stress than anything. That other _me_ was really confusing my tortured mind, and I couldn't figure out why he had saved me. I wasn't wearing a shirt, but white pants that were made of extremely light material were comfortably fitting. I wasn't wearing any shoes, but there wasn't a need to since the room was of satisfactory temperature. Cautiously, I began taking in my other surroundings.

Sunlight had not woken me, instead another source had. Sometime during my blackout, I had been transported from the hospital to a very strange room. Tiny floating emerald globes were drifting across the tall, cathedral-like ceiling as if caught in a gentle breeze. You would think that they would cast a eerie glow, but oddly enough they were warm and comforting. The walls and ceiling resembled a small dome constructed of obsidian, and the floor was a vibrant shade of carpeted turquoise. The mystical lights illuminated the light stone of the bed beneath the plush, white comforter I was sitting on. You never would have been able to tell you were sleeping on something so hard since the mattress appeared to be made of memory foam.

The rest of the spacious room was occupied by a round glass table with two glass chairs, a line of counters featuring many drawers and a sink, a sapphire desk – and I mean it was made of the actual gem – with very high tech devices sitting half finished, and a medium sized kitchen – no door in sight. I brushed the covers off and stood shakily. Watching my feet, I somehow managed to shuffle to the futuristic looking refrigerator without disturbing my shoulder. I only winced a couple times. The door opened easily without the slightest amount of noise and my jaw dropped as I peered at it's contents.

Even though the appliance appeared to be of normal height and width, the inside was of mammoth size. Shelves upon shelves were full of already prepared meals like Swiss steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and apple salad. Each was accompanied by an appropriate drink and each dish had it's own temperature. Steam came rolling off several dishes while others were chilled to the touch – as they should be, being in a refrigerator.

Stomach growling, I grabbed a plate of piping hot manicotti, chilled Italian pasta salad, and a glass of iced tea adorned with a slender slice of lemon. Obviously whoever brought me here wasn't going to hurt me, so food couldn't hurt. I sat down carefully at the fragile looking table, and found silverware made of marble already in proper place along with napkins. I gingerly picked up the fork and was about to dive in when I realized someone was standing behind me.

Whipping around, I raised my fists ready for a fight.

"There will be no need for such nonsense," a melodic voice told me quietly. Her wondrous voice matched her appearance. Tall – but not as tall as me – slim, flowing blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, white chiton, sandled feet, fair complexion, and gold eyes. And when I say gold, I mean _gold_. It was as if the glittering metal had been formed to fit her iris's. Even stranger, a golden aura, even brighter than her glimmering eyes, surrounded her filling the room with a whole new light.

I lowered my hands and stood warily. "Where am I and what are you?"

"_What_ am I?" she asked, obviously offended. I immediately regretted my hasty inquiry. "I do believe you mean _who_ am I."

I quickly apologized and prompted her to answer my questions.

"My name is Arella," she replied airily. "And to answer your former question I am not human, much like yourself." She said each word clearly and the same amount of space was in between each of them.

"As for where you are," she continued. "That will become clear to you shortly."

I tried to figure out how old she was. They way she held herself, she could have been thirty or more. But her face seemed much younger. Older than me, but not as old as my mother would be. Possibly in her early twenties, based on her looks. But her eyes made her seem timeless. Her eyes could belong to a newborn or someone of thousands of years to their name.

"You have found our provisions we prepared for you," she commented, motioning towards the still steaming manicotti. "You may partake of it. Perhaps it will help your troubled young mind."

Now it was my turn to be offended. "What do you mean troubled?"

"Forgive me, I was merely referring to your memory ailment. You have been struck with amnesia, yes?"

This lady was starting to scare me a little. "How did you know about – ?"

"I beg your pardon, I am a telepath. I am also a healer. I tended to your many lacerations and was able to fully ameliorate all except your shoulder. Trahern must examine that injury."

"Who's Trahern?" I asked the mysterious lady. "What do you mean you're a telepath? Isn't that like a mind reader? And you have healing powers? How will the food help me with my amnesia? Who brought me here? What is this room? Who brought me here and –"

She brought a flawlessly manicured finger to my lips. "Hush my warrior. All of your questions will be answered soon." She took my hand and led me to one of the glittering walls. "How would you prefer to exit? I can teleport us, or you can phase us through."

Since I trusted my own judgment more than hers, I told her I would phase us through. But when I was about to shout "Going ghost!" she stopped me.

"You do not have to change here, you only have to think about passing through the solid rock and becoming intangible."

I did as the telepath advised and began walking through the wall, still holding the timeless woman's hand, bracing myself for what could be on the other side.

The wall seemed to go on forever. I glanced over at the healer, but no puzzled expression came across her face – just calmness. I attempted to follow suit, but I was to anxious to see what was on the other side of the room. Somehow I maintained my pace, and after much walking we emerged on the other side. When I stepped into the light up on a tall hill overlooking this mystical place, my heart stopped.

Nothing could be more grand than this.

A gorgeous sunset lit up this new world. The sky was more beautiful than Da Vinci could've painted – lilac and scarlet and rose with a brighter than usual orange sun made the most breathtaking view I had ever seen. Enormous aquamarine and gold leaved trees with rich brown trunks brushed the sky while shiny violet and green birds darted in and out of them, causing silver dust to fall whenever they rustled the shimmering leaves. Lush, perfectly trimmed grass was thick along the multicolored path I was now standing on. The rainbow walkway trailed off as far as the eye could see and led to everything this dimension had to offer. Small cottages of all different colors and styles were placed everywhere all with chain-link fences and well cared for lawns and gardens. Further down were large mansions, all created of different gems lined in silver or gold, that went up to seven storeys high. There weren't as many of these – only about a dozen or so, which was a very small fraction compared to the amount of other dwellings. There was two hospitals, each of immense dimensions, several grocery stores, a movie theatre, a barber shop, newspaper stands, three electronics and appliance stores, and many others, each looking like a million bucks gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

Arella dropped my hand and we began our walk on the rainbow path. I looked at this more carefully and noticed several things. It had trillions of facets that sparkled in the sun, and it was slightly translucent. It looked like there was a swiftly moving river flowing in the same direction Arella and I were walking. However, on the left side of the walkway, another river flowed the opposite direction. I didn't understand how that could be – how could two forces be going two different ways right beside each other when gravity should be pulling both the on way or the other – but this was a supernatural world, so I just shrugged it off. The third thing was every time Arella or I took a step, a soft ring would sound. Almost like a wind chime, but sweeter.

I didn't notice the subtle jingle at first because of the cheerful conversations surrounding me. Neighbor kids chasing each other, couples taking along the rainbow path where it branched off into sidewalks shaded by the diamond trees, elders chatting on porches with friends while sipping from mugs, and the occasional salutation of passersby.

The dialogue sounded ordinary enough – well, maybe more on the extraordinary side, being so perfect – however, the _people_ doing the talking were not.

Men with bright blue hair and eyes like peridots, others with unnaturally white hair and eyes of amethyst. Women with lavender hair and eyes of crystal, others with orange hair and sapphire-like eyes. All the colors and shades I could ever imagine – chartreuse, vermillion, cerulean, mauve, pearl, tangerine, aqua, cerise, mint, salmon – all hair and eye colors of these alien people.

"You think of us as aliens, but we are not so different from you, young one."

The telepaths voice and words startled me. I was definitely not at all the same as these creatures. "What do you mean we are not so different?"

"All will become clear soon. Follow me." Arella walked a couple steps ahead of me from then on. I found myself staring at every man, woman, or child we encountered. All of the waved or nodded, and I returned the greeting, trying not to appear rude. But if these strange people thought I was being so, they didn't let on. All of them dressed differently. Most were dressed in the same period clothes Arella wore, but there were some that seemed more modern. However, I didn't see anyone dressed like the kids at my school. No, much more proper, like how you would dress going to Sunday church.

After I got over the initial shock, I began enjoying perfect weather and gentle breeze. The sun had lowered in the sky and was inching towards the horizon now, but I could already see the moon on the opposite side of the sky. It was a strange moon. It had no visible craters like my Earth moon, and it was about ten times bigger, so when the sun reflected light onto it, the light it radiated was as bright as the sun had been.

Our journey on the rainbow path seemed never ending. Several times I was tempted to ask Arella if we were there yet – wherever there was – but I resisted the temptation.

After a lengthy amount of time, Arella turned to face me, her golden aura awing me.

"You are about to discover the answer to all of your questions. The Princes and Princesses will explain as best they can. Give them all your attention, and honor them." She said this quickly and spun back around, walking more briskly than she had minutes ago.

We began going up a slope and after a few minutes came to the top of the hill. I was looking at the most illustrious, magnificent, grandiose, statuesque monument I had ever layed eyes on.

Saying it was a pavilion would be the biggest understatement of all time. One colossal dome stood in the middle of the palace. It was eight storeys high, and narrow halls linked the huge sections of the building together. There were four main square shaped buildings, one in each corner. Gardens with flowers, shrubs, and trees of all different sizes and colors grew in the spaces between the structures. Most had gems studded into the leaves or trunks that gleamed in the moonlight. The entire castle was made of a completely unfamiliar stone. It was like marble – off-white with black and grey streaks – but the darker tendrils that snaked through the stone appeared to be pulsing. Like veins reacting to a heartbeat.

Arella set off again at a swift pace, and I had to do a slight jog to keep up. I tripped a couple of times because I was too busy gawking at the pavilion to notice my feet were getting carried away. Within seconds, we were walking through the gardens and heading towards a big black entrance. Up close, I noticed even stranger things about the terrace. Peacocks weaved their way through the flowers gracefully, ignoring the the small glittering, silver birds that zoomed above their noble heads. Small jeweled insects chased each other over raw clumps of garnet and topaz. Everything was at peace in this world. I couldn't imagine anything better.

We came to the black door, and Arella placed her hand in the middle of it. A faint golden glow spread across the entrance and Arella took a step back as the doors swung outwards. Two male and very buff guards stood inside dressed in silver armor, holding spears by their sides. They had stern expressions on their faces, but softened when they saw Arella.

"Greetings, Alvar and Vilmos. I have brought with me young Daniel to see the Princes and Princesses."

Alvar and Vilmos nodded when Arella finished and stood aside to let us pass. We walked on and I stayed close to the telepath. The inside of the pavilion was probably the universe's largest unsupported dome, and was beautifully decorated with diamond chandeliers and fireplaces that had various colored flames.

Soon we came to a set of double doors that seemed oddly familiar. At least fifteen feet in height, and made of shiny bronze. Pristine white marble surrounded the doors and had a several steps of the same stone leading up to it. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this set of doors made me uneasy.

Arella placed her hand in the middle of the doors like she had with the first set, and they same aurous glow spread across the doors. Only this time the doors swung open. Inside was a huge marble platform that was centered in the circular room. Seven thrones of gold were spaced evenly in a slight convex position on the dais, and each were occupied by the most regal looking beings I had ever seen.

Four men were sitting to the far left, two of them speaking somewhat quietly amongst themselves in a heated discussion. One had shoulder length blonde hair and was clean shaven. He had intimidating golden eyes – much like Arella's, but uninviting. He wore a crisp ivory cloak over white clothing and white boots. The one to his left had short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a three day shave, and sported vivid green robes with silver accents that went well with his darker skin tone. The third man wore a purple cloak over black clothes and brown boots, and was looking at the younger men with amusement. He twirled his black wispy beard that matched his wavy hair, electric blue eyes sparkling. The fourth man – the oldest by far – had unfathomable silver eyes that shined brighter than the moon outside. He had silvery blue hair and a violent shock of a white, almost floor length, beard that was as long as the straight hair running down his weary back. He dressed entirely in midnight blue, and was smiling at the two young men, listening to their argument.

Three women were seated farthest right, watching Arella and I as we walked in silently and stood before them, all wearing different expressions. The one at the end was the most stunning in a lilac cloak and a champagne colored dress that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. She had long curly auburn hair and eyes of vibrant green. A reassuring smile spread across her face when she saw me looking at her. She made me blush, so I focused on the other two ladies. The woman to her right had pale wrinkly, paper thin skin and her mouth twitched as she attempted to smile. She kept her black-blue hair in an extremely tight bun, and her hands fiddled with the folds of her amber gown that matched her eyes. The third woman had high arched eyebrows and a bemused smile creeping along her olive toned face. She was playing with her wavy wisteria colored hair and scanning over my entire body with daunt Thulian pink eyes, like an interesting scientific specimen.

Arella came to a sudden halt just a few feet away from the stone platform, and I nearly ran into her, which would have been very embarrassing. The two men ceased their bickering and all eyes turned to the telepath in front of me.

"My Princes and Princesses," Arella said clearly and loudly. "Daniel has been brought here by one of our own members to be nursed back to health, and to be trained in the proper manner and customs of our own." Arella motioned for me to stand beside her, so I took a few wobbly steps forward, and not wishing to meet the Princes' and Princesses' gaze, decided to take a sudden interest in my bare feet.

"I have brought this young warrior here so he may ask you questions and so you may give him answers," Arella continued, looking each ruler in the eyes. I wondered why she kept calling me a warrior. "He has been struck with amnesia, and I believe you will be able to provide answers better than I."

"Very well," the old silvery blue haired man answered. "Thank you, Arella. You are dismissed."

She bowed and turned to leave. "Can she stay? Please?" I blurted. I knew these people were royalty and their verdicts shouldn't be questioned, but I didn't want to be alone with these mysterious beings without _someone_ I knew – sort of – being with me.

All of the monarchs exchanged furtive glances with each other except the red haired woman who said, "Of course. Sit down, please, Arella." The woman smiled at her and Arella took a seat on a pulsing marble bench that was in front of rows and rows of marble. I realized the seating went all the way around the whole throne room, kind of like in the Roman Colosseum.

This thought too made me uneasy. Amnesia sucks.

Then all seven sets of eyes were back on me, and it took all of my willpower not to look away from the Princes and Princesses.

The silver eyed man snapped his fingers and a gold chair appeared beside me. "Take a seat," he said smiling, motioning towards the chair. I cast him, all of them, a wary look the slowly sat in the chair, prodding the arm rests with my fingers to make sure it wouldn't vanish as fast as it had appeared.

"So," the blonde haired Prince began, leaning back casually in his throne, crossing his legs and folding his hands together. "One question at a time."

Oh man, was that hard. I had a million questions swimming through my head right now, and I couldn't think of just one to ask. And the last time I had begun to ask questions, I got a knife in the shoulder. There was one thing that was bothering me the most, so I decided to inquire about it first.

"Arella said the food in the room I woke up in might help me with my amnesia. Will it?"

"It might," the brown haired man said. "It might not."

"Really, Matthias. Do you have to be _such_ a killjoy?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Well, Adelaine, someone has to with Mr. Joyful and O Wise Balthazar over here," Matthias sneered, jerking his head towards the blonde haired Prince.

"Now you wait just a minute!" Balthazar roared as he and Matthias began quarreling again. Their knuckles were white as they held onto the golden arm rest of their thrones. The other two Princes began chuckling while the three Princesses rolled their eyes.

"Leonidas," the amber eyed Princess said. "Get those two out of here!" she hissed.

The silver-blue haired man nodded thoughtfully then snapped his fingers and the two men disappeared. Suddenly, the room was a lot quieter. "Thank you, Phaedra," Leonidas said to the woman. "Now, Daniel– "

"Danny," I said. I blushed, but I didn't want these people to keep calling me by my full name. I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure I never like people calling me by anything but Danny.

"Of course," Leonidas inclined his head. "Danny, the food here will heal just about anything, so there is a strong possibility it will cure your ailment. Would you like some now?"

I thought about it, and then decided. "It can wait. I have a lot more questions to be answered right now."

"Fire away," Leonidas told me, and then all five of the monarchs leaned back in their thrones.

I took a deep breathe. "Someone saved me in that hospital. It was a man and he looked like a clone of me. Is he the member Arella was talking about?"

The red haired woman answered this time. "Ah, you must be talking about Lyskandar. Now that you mention it, he does look a bit like you. Not entirely, however. You were in a certain state of delirium at that point because of the dagger that had pierced your shoulder. It wasn't a normal one. It had poison on it from Magnus. In fact, from his own blood."

"Which leads me to my next question. What does Magnus want with me?"

"I think that," Phaedra stated before anyone could answer. "Is best left alone at this time. Really, Calysta, you always hand out information so willingly! Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes," I replied quickly. What is this place? And why is everything so . . . so . . . ."

"Different?" Adelaine supplied.

"Yes."

"I think you have figured out for the most part that this is another world entirely separate from your own. Heavens, it's not even in the same universe, is it? Where we are standing right now is called Phantom Pavilion. Us seven Princes and Princesses made up the name for ourselves. Rather fitting, don't you think?"

I was lost again. "I still don't understand exactly what this place is," I frowned.

For the first time, the black haired man spoke. Well, rather laughed. The others shot him a you-can-be-such-a-fool-sometimes look. Finally, after ages, the Prince stopped, leaned forward, and looked at me with those intense, familiar looking blue eyes and said something that turned my world upside down.

"Welcome home . . . son."


	14. Appearances

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been writing my essay for the Holocaust for my honors writing class, and really haven't had time to do much else. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 14!**

**I know there was a lot of confusion and issues with the poll I set up, but it's been fixed, and now the poll on my profile is open and ready for your votes to be submitted!**

**Zinnia99: I am better; I have to go through a ton of follow-up appointments though. They're making me miss a ton of school , and homework is piling up fast -_- Glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you'll like this one too!**

**Special thanks to SamXDanny for revising this chapter for me! Couldn't have done it without you!**

**Chapter 14: Appearances**

_Welcome home . . . son._

"What are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

"Perhaps this is a discussion for a later date?" Leonidas, the long, silvery blue-haired withered elder, suggested.

"Or maybe it's a discussion for _now_," I demanded, looking straight at the man's face.

"You will do well to hold your tongue!" Phaedra, the dark-haired woman, exclaimed.

"No, he needs to be told now," the raven haired, blue-eyed man that claimed to be my father said. "Well, stay seated," he told me as I tried to rise from my chair. He raised a hand parallel to the floor, looked at me, and then began lowering his hand. My body reacted to his hand movements, pushing me back into my chair with an unseen force.

"It will only be fair to give you your memories back before I begin filling your head with _more _information," the man said. Leonidas snapped his fingers – the sound reverberating off the walls, making the sound louder than ordinary – and a flask of a peculiar liquid appeared, levitating near my right hand.

I looked behind me over to the bench where Arella was seated. She gave me a reassuring nod, then I reached out to grasp the now smoking flat-bottomed vial.

While the vial couldn't be taller than an orange, or wider than a grape, it weighed more than a brick. Maybe it was just because of the state of fatigue I was in, but I don't think so. I took a deep breath and rose the tube to my lips.

"Hold on," I said lowering the vial, "what do you mean give me my memories _back?_"

Leonidas, Phaedra, Adelaine, and Calysta all shot the raven haired man annoyed glances. Immediately Calysta, the red-haired Princess with emerald-like eyes, snapped something at the man in a different language. Latin, maybe? The thought sent a shiver down my spine for an odd reason. That was getting so annoying, I was ready to chug the color-changing liquid down my throat, but I still didn't understand what my "father" had said. Did that mean _he_ took away my memories?

I looked at the blue-eyed man and Calysta arguing in the foreign language. It was like watching a tennis match; if the ball could go faster than 200 miles per hour. It was basically the same effect when two people are speaking fluent Spanish at the same time.

Calysta was snapping at him and at first "Father" replied calmly. Then Calysta said something quietly, and he turned his head towards her faster than lightening and shouted something that made Calysta droop her head and fall silent.

Arching an eyebrow, I said, "I don't know what you guys' problem is, but I just want to get my memories back."

"Of course you do," Adelaine said, twirling her long purple hair absentmindedly. "As you can see, we aren't exactly . . . _professionals_." She cast a glance over at Leonidas and Phaedra. "With a couple exceptions," she grinned. "But we all have our different opinions and views on matters. Sometimes we fail to contain ourselves, but everyone has their faults."

"I am sorry, Danny. Normally when our posterity comes back to us, it is not on such terms as these," the raven haired man said, grimacing. "But then again this is a special case, is it not?"

"Okay, you're confusing me more and more by the second. Did you take away my memories or not?"

"Yes and no."

"Another straight answer. Thanks."

"Sorry," he said sincerely. "I had to take away your memories as a precaution. If Magnus were to get a hold of you . . . I shudder to even think about it. You are too precious for _filth_ of Magnus's kind to hold hostage. . . ." Then he actually looked down at me and _smiled. _Oddly enough, it seemed genuine. For the first time, I could actually believe this person was my father. I found myself smiling back at him before I shook my head to clear my jumbled thoughts.

"So if I drink this," I said raising the vial I was holding in my right hand, "all my memories will come back to me?"

"They will, son."

I looked at all the Princes and Princesses. They were all smiling. I still didn't quite understand everything, but I trusted my father. If he said this was the first step to understanding, I believed him.

I hesitantly brought the liquid to my lips, trembling a little, then took it like a shot. It was warm and creamy, like hot chocolate. But it tasted like something I had never had before. A mix of pomegranate and coconut? Almond? All I know is that it tasted amazing. It smoothed down my throat and I felt a warm, pleasant feeling spread across me.

Then it was pain like no other. My skull was splitting open, my brain was being exposed to acid, and I suddenly knew what it felt like to die.

* * *

Screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

That voice sounded so very familiar. . . .

"Calm down. The potion has some side affects –"

"SIDE AFFECTS?! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!"

I felt the presence of someone near my arm. At least I know I'm not dead. . . .

"GET AWAY! I'M NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU TOUCH HIM!"

Is that who I think that is?

"He is in an extremely fragile state and if we bother him, his memory's may come back altered."

"I don't care, Adelaine! I'm. Not. Moving."

I tried to raise a hand, open my eyes, move a leg, do something. Nothing worked. I couldn't feel a single thing in my body now; only listen.

"Danny, can you hear me?"

I was struggling to get to my visitor. I tried replying, but my mouth wouldn't budge.

Crying.

"We need to leave him alone," Adelaine said soothingly.

"No."

"Very well. I have other duties to attend to. Don't touch him, unless you wish to worsen his condition."

Silence . . . except for the crying.

Then the sound of someone phasing through a wall.

"Danny, if you can hear me . . . I'm sorry I left you. I don't know who these people are, but they did something to you. But they are all halfa's . . . well, kind of. They're a little different from you and me. They each have these weird powers like telepathy and telekinesis . . . I even saw one women who could change her appearance at will. Adelaine found Jazz and I after we escaped Magnus. She's alright with Jazz, but doesn't like me very much. Jazz is somewhere getting food; she's really tired because she was tortured by that monster of a ghost Magnus. I don't know where anyone else is, but . . . I'm here."

Then I began to have feeling in my face again. A warm drop of liquid fell on my cheek. Suddenly, I regained feeling all over my body, and I wasn't tired, hungry, or sore. My shoulder felt completely new and rejuvenated. I felt better than I had in . . . ever. My eyes fluttered open, to find a beautiful girl staring at me. Shoulder length black hair, pale and flawless skin, lavender colored lips, and eyes of amethyst surrounded by tears. One of which I realized had fell on me. How had Sam's _tear_ revived me?

"Sam," I whispered. I paid no attention to my surroundings, only to my true love right next to me.

"Danny!" she exclaimed – quietly for my sake – and she flung her arms around me and hugged me tight. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. Of course, I wouldn't have, having no memory that she was my girlfriend. I held her at arms length for a few seconds then kissed her, wishing this moment could last forever, holding her in my arms, feeling her soft skin and lush hair. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except for one thing.

Suddenly, Sam went rigid in my arms and I opened my eyes to find myself looking at her. But her sweet, sparkling violet eyes had been replaced with gleaming ones of blood-red, matching the twisted smile on her ghostly white face.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers, how about you guys? ;)Remember to look at the pole I have up on my profile! I really hope that I'll be able to update next weekend, and I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time. . . .**

**-Aurora Marie Williams**


	15. Why?

**Authors Note: Lots of favorites and subscriptions with that last chapter, so thank you guys for those! It really encouraged me to start on this chapter. I will warn you that I'm not the best at all on fighting scenes in books, so don't expect anything majorly fantastic, but I'll try my best! Also thanks for over 5,000 views! Enjoy chapter 15!**

**Major thanks to my Beta, SamXDanny!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Why?**

Sam was no longer Sam. No questioning it. The blood-red eyes were a dead give-away, not to mention the almost pure white skin, now waist length black hair, and black bodysuit.

"Sam?" I asked, shocked beyond my wits. She laughed – her voice was clearer and sounded like soft bells – and then slowly drifted away from me, landing on glittering turquoise carpet. Looking around, I realized I was back in the same room I had woke up in when I first arrived at Phantom Pavilion. This comforted somewhat, but nothing could take away all of my attention from Sam.

"What's happened to you?" She didn't reply. She stood sideways, rose a hand – a sickening grin etched on her completely different face – and took aim. Yellow flames engulfed her hand, and taking no notice to any evident pain, shot them at my heart.

I barely had any time to react, but somehow I managed to roll to one side unscathed. Stilling wearing the twisted smile, Sam re-positioned herself to face me again, and fired the yellow flames that seemed to posses no heat, but had made black scorch marks in the sparkling, blue-green carpeted floor. Diving to the opposite side to avoid the flames, I changed in my ghost form.

"Sam, what's wrong with you? It's Danny, not an enemy!" I shouted. When I said "Danny" she faltered for a split second. In fact, it was so quick, maybe I had just imagined it. Then the smile disappeared from her face, still leaving her mad behavior with her. Four consecutive beams of yellow light were blasted at me and I turned intangible in order to avoid them.

"Talk to me, Sam! Who did this to you?" I pleaded with her. She still didn't answer verbally, but she did in actions. Faster than I had ever seen her do so, she flew towards me, picked me up by my collar, and threw me across the room. I collided with the glass table, and it shattered into millions of iridescent pieces, some being embedded into my back. I didn't worry about that too much – my ghost powers would help me out – but it didn't take away the pain and warm, wet dripping feeling that I was so unpleasantly subjected to.

"Please . . . Sam. . . ." I wheezed. "Snap out of it . . . fight whatever's . . . making you do this." Then with great effort I managed to shout, "It isn't you, Sam!"

The horrible grin made it's way back to her face, and she spoke. "It is me, Danny. And I love it," she sneered. "You see, I've been promised power," she said, stepping closer to me slowly . . . painfully slowly. My back was drenched in blood – I was ready to pass out from the amount I had lost already – and I saw no way out. Looking into those crimson eyes, I knew Sam had every intention to kill me. She was only bidding her time.

"And it's been given to me," she said, continuing to smile sickly. "Now I have the power to destroy you." I sunk to my knees, not able to support my injured back any longer. Sam bent down and cocked her head to one side. My eyelids began to become very heavy.

"Why would . . . you want to destroy . . . me?" I moaned, cringing.

She kicked me in my ribs, and I screamed in agony. As I fell to the floor, Sam laughed again.

"Because you killed my –"

_SLAM!_

Sam shrieked and crashed into the obsidian wall as a blast of green light hit her square in the chest. Slumping to the floor, she moaned groggily. At the same time, we spotted my rescuer – her attacker.

Tall, hair blacker than midnight, and eyes bluer than the Caribbean Sea. My father, the Prince. This was extremely confusing seeing how I had only ever known my father to be Jack Fenton.

"Prometheus," Sam mumbled. "Magnus told . . . me about you. . . ." _Prometheus?_ I guess I never _had_ learned my father's name in that meeting I had with the Princes and Princesses. . . .

"I am sure," my father said inhaling deeply, "that whatever Magnus may have informed you on about me is either false or twisted."

Suddenly there was a catch in my lungs, and I couldn't breathe. Choking, a steady stream of crimson issued from my lips. The sight of the stuff made me want to hurl. Then, rather abruptly, a pair of hands were on my shoulders.

"Danny? Stay with me, son. Stay with me." My father, Prometheus, had come to my aid.

"Dad. . . . I can't . . . can't. . . ."

"NO! Danny, stay awake! Help is coming. If you close your eyes, you will never open them again."

I didn't want to focus on my problems, I wanted to help Sam. I caught a glimpse of the area where Sam had been. She wasn't there any more. She was gone.

"She's . . . gone . . . Dad. . . ."

"I know. Help is here, son. Relax, and let them take care of you. They know what's best."

I nodded, fighting to keep my eyes open. I forced myself to focus on the beautiful shards of glass laying on the floor that wasn't swimming in pools of scarlet. The emerald orbs up in the ceiling still passed through the glass, so little prisms of rainbows danced within the clear pieces.

Then I was being lifted in the air.

"We cannot give you smelling salts, the scent would be too strong for you and it would obliterate your sense of smell entirely. Drink this potion, it will put you in a dreamless sleep, and when you awake, your wounds will be healed," a sweet, melodic voice told me quietly somewhere beside me. It was undoubtedly a female, but she seemed very familiar.

"Arella?" I asked her, through trembling lips.

"_Shhh_. It is, but you must relax. Drink this," Arella whispered, now coming into view. Her golden hair was curled and cascading down her shoulders. I had never noticed it before – I had only seen her as intimidating – but she was very beautiful.

But no one could replace Sam. No matter what.

A gleaming, frothy silver liquid was being trickled into my mouth. It slid down past my throat and into my stomach; an instantaneous feeling of warmth and cheer spreading all over my body. I didn't feel tired anymore in the sense of being exhausted from battle and loss of blood, but tired in the sense of having just completed a full, fruitful day. I welcomed the new sleep, and let it take over my weak body until I saw nothing more except a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright, so I know you guys must be confused, but don't worry, Chapter 16, Revelations, that will be published next week will answer all of your questions and then we'll get to the REAL interesting parts of this story. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. Thank you guys!**


	16. Revelations

**Authors Note: Don't shoot! I know I haven't updated for * checks last update * hehe, well . . . you know. Anyways, I'm back! I'm going to be gone this coming Wednesday to the following Monday because I'm going to be in Washington D.C. But after that, I'm hoping to be consistently updating. Some people have been PMing me with questions about this story, and I'm answering ALL OF THE QUESTIONS in this chapter. Great, right? Let me know if I miss any that you have!**

**Zinnia99: I know that you didn't review the last chapter, but hope you enjoy this one! How's that FanFiction profile coming along?**

**Remember to vote at the poll I have displayed on my Profile!**

**In this chapter, I'm writing it more like Danny is writing in a diary.**

**Major thanks to SamXDanny, my beta-reader. I don't know where I'd be without her help!**

**Thank you faithful readers!**

**Chapter 16: Revelations**

I woke up with no pain in my back, a relaxed mind, and Prometheus by my side. I'm going to flat out say what Prometheus told me. I can tell you that the whole conversation took about seven hours, so it'll be easier to tell you what was said than repeat everything word for word.

I started out by asking Prometheus _what exactly _he and all these other people in Phantom Pavilion were. I wasn't thrilled by his answer. These people were exactly like me. They had once been half-human and half-ghost because of some accident with ectoplasm . . . or they had been born that way. It started out when an experiment involving an ecto-blaster went wrong. Nearly fifty men and women were exposed to the radiations of the ecto-beam just like Bruce Banner being exposed to gamma rays. The result was the humans were now half-ghost. They didn't tell a soul. They kept it all to themselves, trying to harness their new powers. Eventually, the Halfas created a whole new realm for them to reside. It could only be accessed through teleporting and all of the Halfas possessed this power. A few aspiring architects volunteered to take over the building process of the new dimension. They named their sanctuary Phantom Pavilion.

As the Halfas' powers developed further, their bodies entered a new state of being so to speak. They no longer could change back from human form to ghost form. They only had one form. With some Halfas, their appearance would look more like their human form. Others would look more like their ghost form. The one similarity? Their eyes were always glowing.

They didn't age normally either. With some calculations, it was discovered that for every fifteen years, they only aged one year.

Families started. The offspring began as humans. They aged normally at first. At age seven, they could change into a ghost form. At age nineteen, their bodies began to settle in their permanent form. By age twenty-one, the phase was complete and every fifteen years they would only look one year older.

A whole new race began. It was decided that there would be seven Princes and Princesses. No matter the combination. The person would have to be nominated and then there would be a vote as to who would become a Prince or Princess. The Prince or Princess would remain "in office" for as long as they lived or until a more suitable candidate came along to take the place of a Prince or Princess. This rarely happened. The Princes and Princesses decided among themselves how things were to be handled. It was run as a democracy.

Nobody really knows where the clothing style came from.

On a somewhat related matter, Phantom Pavilion used to be home to Magnus. He believed that the form of government was wrong. There needed to be dictators. He was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted – to be a dictator. There was a mass murder of many Halfas along Magnus' journey to control. He was caught by Leonidas and exiled.

Magnus hated the Halfas. He wanted them all dead. He would do anything to accomplish it. Even use me and Sam.

Sam was possessed by Magnus. He made her do his bidding when she attacked me. Adelaine said that she had found Jazz holding Sam in her arms. When the trio arrived, Sam woke up and appeared to be normal. We aren't sure how what happened happened. Jazz didn't have any extra information to add.

Magnus hadn't been able to posses me. All of my encounters with him, yet he still wasn't able to. Magnus had his eyes on the prize – me.

I'm the son of Prometheus, a phantom Prince. What better way to infiltrate Phantom Pavilion than through me? But there was more to it than just that. Oh yes, much much more.

There is a legend about me. I would be born to a Prince and Princess, and I'm not surprised if you're confused. I was too at first, but Prometheus looked exactly like me. He said that Mom was one of the Halfas killed when Magnus went on a blood frenzy. And I don't mean to say it so . . . calmly. I was devastated. I _am_ devastated. The whole parent thing was upsetting too. Jack and Maddie were the only parents I had ever known but in the end I accepted that my birth father was Prometheus, and that my birth mother was a woman named Silena.

Then I'd be stolen. They knew who stole me too. It was Vlad. Vlad knew about Phantom Pavilion, and he could teleport in and out, but he was not accepted because of his evil ways. They didn't want another Magnus. Something happened to Vlad, and he never settled into a permanent form. He aged normally.

After being stolen, I would fall into the hands of humans that hunted my kind. But being around humans would change me. My powers wouldn't appear to be within me until a "great change" transpired. That was the Fenton portal.

After being re-introduced to the ghost world, I'd somehow find Phantom Pavilion – my home.

Needless to say, I absolutely loathed Magnus. He was . . . well, even more than an evil fruit-loop than Vlad was. Magnus had no ounce of humanity in him. He had murdered Fright Night with a weapon of his – it could turn any object, living or not, into dust after a great measure of suffering had elapsed. Magnus kept that weapon – whatever it was – by his side at all times.

And I couldn't believe Technus. I thought he had enough sense in him to not team up with a ghost – Halfa, whatever – that's going to destroy the entire world searching for Phantom Pavilion. If Earth is harmed, so is the Ghost Zone. Technus never did really make any sense.

So, after hearing all of this, I'm super tired. Arella walked me through a surgery procedure that I'm going through in the morning. Supposedly, the took x-rays and some crystal has burrowed under my skin and is in danger of puncturing my lungs.

When I hear about the crystal puncturing my lungs, I think of Sam. I don't know where she is, what is going through her mind, if she's still possessed, if she is hurt. The only thing I know is that once I'm entirely healed, I'm not resting until I find her, and help her. After all, she is my girlfriend.

One last thing, Dad told me my name was never Danny or even Daniel. My mom, Silena, had chosen it. She named me after her father. A certain Halfa I was all to familiar with. The man who had ruined my life, tortured my sister, stabbed me with a poison tipped dagger, and possessed my girlfriend.

Yes, I was named after – or rather in _honor _of – Magnus.


	17. Beginning of the End

**Authors Note: Another update... woo hoo! Like I said, I'm going to try to be more consistent in my updating. Perhaps once every week or week and a half? Sound pretty fair? I hope so! Currently I'm beta reading for two stories right now, and I give a lot of my focus to those two stories. Homework has been piling up, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. I'm going to attempt to juggle all of these things! Wish my tortured noggin luck!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed (especially my beta-reader). Thanks to Zinnia99 for being such a faithful reviewer, and thank you to DannySamLover20 who has been with this story since the very beginning!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Beginning of the End**

Okay, I know what you're thinking. In honor of Magnus? What the heck is wrong with your mother? The thing is, Magnus went psycho _after_ my mother named me. How nobody saw the developments early of Magnus' . . . _issues_, I don't understand. The important thing was, now I knew everything.

I also knew what I had to do. Sam wasn't going to be able to save herself, and she belonged to Phantom Pavilion just as much as I do. I wasn't about to let any Halfa die because of Mr. Lowlife on my watch. I had done amazing things before (such as saving the human race and earth), so this would be a piece of cake . . . right?

My surgery was over with. The crystal that was poised to puncture my lungs had been removed and some anti-stress potion was now coursing through my system.

Arella has taken on the duty of being my full-time nurse. The surgeon in Phantom Pavilion's hospital told me I needed two weeks of rest. As you can imagine, I wasn't to happy about that. My mind was set on one mode, and one mode only: Find Sam.

I was worried sick. I didn't know what happened to her after our fight because she had disappeared a few moments after Dad came in. Being left with my own thoughts, I imagined the worst. . . .

It wasn't long after my surgery that I began to think about my human life. Jazz has been coming and going from my hospital room – apparently there's a good library in the Pavilion – but I was wondering about my _other_ parents, Jack and Maddie. I wondered what they would be doing right now. The last time I saw them was at the human hospital in Amity Park. Thinking about that I began to think of Tucker, Valerie, and Dani.

Poor Dani. Poor Tucker and Valreie. Poor _everybody._ No one had a clue where Jazz, Sam, and I were. . . .

Unless I convinced Dad to give them some sort of sign that Jazz and I were alright. Or maybe we could just send Jazz back to tell them everything was alright. She could make up some story that Sam and I were out exploring the ghost zone or something. I didn't want them to be worrying about me.

Suddenly I remembered Sam's parents. _Oh no._ What was I going to tell them? I imagined a scene something like this:

Sam's Mom: Oh! Hi, Danny! How are you today?

Sam's Dad: Yes, Danny. Why don't you join us for some tea?

Me: Oh, no thanks. I just wanted to come by and tell you that Sam is now half-ghost and she is being possessed by a murderer.

Sam's Grandmother: Isn't that just peachy?

Yeah . . . don't think so.

Could someone remind me again why my life is so difficult? Normally, I could always see the bright side of things, but right now . . . I couldn't. It seemed like there was no chance of a happy ending. I didn't have the first clue as to how I could defeat Magnus. Maybe Leonidas would be able to help. After all, he captured Magnus once.

I see a flash across the room as someone phases through the wall of my room. I guess I really wouldn't mind some company right now, I thought smiling. I sat up straight, ready to greet my vistor.

A familiar person – or rather persons – came into view. A man with midnight black hair and glowing sapphire-like eyes and a girl with strawberry-blonde like hair and aqua eyes. Dad and Jazz.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "Decide to drop by? Let me tell you I could really use a double-cheeseburger right about now." Then I examined their grim faces.

"Son, we have good news and bad news." I didn't enjoy Dad's tone whatsoever.

"Build me up with some good news first," I said.

Jazz replied, "You can get out of bed. The doctor says you're ready to do whatever you want."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. I then pulled all of the needles out of my body and jumped out of the bed. It felt great to stand up. "Going ghost!" I shouted, arms raised high above my head. Two white rings of light transformed me into Danny Phantom. Power surged through me. Have you ever had on of those days when you're just happy to be alive?

"Wait, what's the bad news?" I asked cautiously.

Jazz looked at Promtheus. He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Magnus is here."

"How did he get in?" I shouted. "I thought he was exiled!"

"Magnus always excused rules," Prometheus said. "And you haven't heard the rest of what I was saying." His tone made me want to jump back in bed and curl into a ball under my covers.

Dad continued to speak. "He's brought Sam . . . and he has an army."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, and sorry about another cliffhanger! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll let you in on a secret: Danny and Prometheus are teaming up to fight against Magnus and Sam. Magnus does have an army, and this truly is the beginning of the end. Keep reading to find out what end is upon Danny and his new family.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I've been neglecting this story! I've got some major writer's block on this, because I don't know how to write the war. I started writing, but I decided that it sounded totally dumb. I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter, but I'll try really hard to get something done before Christmas :)**

**Thank you to all of you faithful readers out there!**


	19. The Other Side and Part One

**Authors Note: Sorry about not updating at the scheduled time! But better late than never, right? The war will be in multiple parts. Meaning a part one and a part two and a part three ^_^**

**Zinna99: Thanks for the review! Hope you really enjoy this chapter! PM me right away when you get your fanfiction account!**

**Thank you for the many reviews, views, favorites, and subscriptions!**

**By the way, the poll on my profile is still open! I'll let you know when it'll be closing.**

**Also, as many of you know, I'm a beta-reader for many stories. Check out: Hide and Seek by Multi-Shipper Girl, Hunted by Addison Blair, So Fast So Sudden by Brit98, The Untold Hunger Games by Nekovampyregirl, A Weird School Year by I3Nico45, Danny Phantom Chronicles: The Next Generation by cvvphantom217, Hot to Hotter by CatchingWind, and A Spell of Silence by fantasymoon1.**

**IMPORTANT: As a peace offering from me, I wrote two chapters. **

**I had help from three people on this chapter. Give a hand to SamXDanny, Brit98, and Jynxpixie!**

**Another important note: There is an OC created by KingStarfire in chapter nineteen that belongs entirely to KingStarfire. This character will also be in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Other Side**

Dani's POV

What is going on? Someone should've have contacted me by now! But it wasn't the case – Danny had disappeared immediately after his diagnosis of amnesia and the attack from that ghost with the knives. I'd jumped up to fight, but an invisible impact had forced me onto my rear, which left me vulnerable to attack…and the ghost, taking advantage of it, had fired a blast of red energy that made me shout in agony.

And then, in a blink of an eye, he had disappeared.

Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Valerie, and I searched everywhere for Danny, but to no avail. He had simply vanished; there was no trace of him whatsoever.

So we went home. Several days had passed, and now, I was pacing my room, waiting for any sign of Danny, Jazz, or Sam, or of their whereabouts. I refused to eat, and found that in my ghost form, I didn't require _nearly_as much sleep or food as I did in my human form – a new discovery. Though the circumstances are pretty dire, I have to admit – as far as ghost powers go, this one's pretty useful.

Jazz had chosen that moment to show up out of nowhere.

Literally.

I had reached the end of my pacing perimeter, in the middle of a turn towards the other direction (since I was going to walk into the wall if I didn't), only to come face to face with her. She was just standing there, purple light shining around her, but quickly fading, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Through her sobbing, Jazz explained the whole thing. How she and Sam had been captured by Magnus and tortured in the sewers, and how Sam saved her, but started acting all fidgety soon after. She continued to tell me that a woman with bright purple hair and Renaissance-style clothing stumbled upon them and transported them to a place called Phantom Pavilion. It was revealed that this woman they'd come into contact with was also a Halfa. I tried to interrupt with questions – like _how the heck there was ANOTHER Halfa_ – but Jazz held a hand up and I kept my mouth shut.

It was hard for Jazz to get out the conclusion to her story, but she managed it after a couple stuttered attempts. She said that she had been transported by the same Halfa back here when the ghost that stabbed Danny, Magnus, came to this Pavilion place with nearly a hundred ghosts, including Sam and Vlad, at his side.

"What do you mean Sam and Vlad?" I demanded. "Why would Sam be with the ghost who tried to kill Danny? That makes no sense! And isn't Vlad, like, LIGHTYEARS from here? In _outer space_?"

"Sam's not h-herself," Jazz cried. "I think Magnus did so-s-something to her when we were ca-captured and that's why she was acting all w-weird." Jazz dried her tears and swallowed, taking a shaky breath to calm her stuttering. "As-as…as for Vlad, he can teleport. He probably just flashed over to Magnus. He's always been against Danny, you probably know that better than anyone."

"I have to do something. I have to help," I insisted, pondering how I could assist as I struck up a quick pace in my bedroom again.

"Dani," Jazz said, breaking into my thoughts with her soft voice, "don't try to help. Magnus and his army have weapons." I rolled my eyes. She actually thinks that would stop me? "They're out for blood. . . . well, ecto-blood. . . . I don't know, it doesn't matter what it is," she huffed, and I felt like I was seeing a flash of the Jazz I usually dealt with. She continued. "You'll get hurt, Dani, and I can't let that happen. Besides, you don't even know how to teleport, and that's the only way you can get into Phantom Pavilion."

I turned toward my sister sporting the sliest of all grins. "Haven't I told you I developed some new skills?"

* * *

**Chapter 19: Part One**

Third Person POV

Danny didn't remember the clearing from when he had first arrived Phantom Pavilion, but it was here. And it was occupied by two armies; one belonging to Magnus, and the other to Prometheus. The tension in the air was palpable, almost electric, and everyone could feel it.

Magnus was dressed in his normal attire, including the odd crimson cape that covered his face. Danny couldn't help but imagine the horrors that cape concealed. He wondered briefly for a moment if it was any more embarrassing than Skulker being a tiny green creature…brushing the thoughts away, Danny scanned the rest of the army assembled before him. All were dressed in gleaming black armor; all were hovering in the air a good yard off the ground; _all_ equipped with weapons that were perfectly capable of doing some serious damage when they got put into action.

Danny gulped.

The first thing Danny thought of doing was to go back to hide in the infirmary, curl into a fetal position, and escape from this nightmare. But he couldn't do that. Not when he saw who was beside Magnus. Danny wasn't sure how he had gotten back to Earth, but it seemed the slimy, crazed up fruit-loop always managed to come back one way or another. Vlad stood on Magnus' left, smirking triumphantly. Danny clenched his fists; a movement he found hard to do in the silvery-white chain mail and titanium he was covered in. He was slightly worried about this particular prevention and had shared his slight fear with Prometheus. However, his father reassured him that he would still be able to fight. All the other Halfas were able to.

But the armor was definitely not the worst thing he was experiencing. No; the worst of it all was seeing Sam to Magnus' right, red eyes glittering in a way that gave Danny chills, her pitch black blade drawn. Her stance expressed that she was ready and _eager_ to see blood spilt. It caused a painful, unpleasant shiver to run up and down Danny's spine.

Prometheus was the head of the military division, so he stood in the center; Danny stood on his right. And then to the left of Prometheus was a rather . . . _different_ Halfa. Danny didn't know much about him, as he had only seen him once or twice, but he looked pretty wicked. In a _good_ way. His name was Mike Starfire, but he called himself Spirit. His fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail that swung down to his waist, and his eyes were a deep red that you knew had seen many things, at least a century's worth. But Danny knew this wasn't the case. This Halfa couldn't be more than three years older than Danny because he had seen Mike change into both a human and ghost form. His human form was slightly less intimidating – dark brown waist-length hair, piercing blue eyes much like Danny's own, and a slight Italian accent. At the moment, in his ghost form, Spirit's shiny red suit (it rather resembled Danny's, now that he noticed) was covered by the silvery-white armor that had been issued to all of the Halfas in Phantom Pavilion.

So now, they were all here. Magnus broke the menacing silence by calling out in a voice that made Danny's greatest fears come to the surface of his mind;

"Prometheus, old friend."

Danny's father returned the salutation, but in a slightly different manner. "Magnus," he said, nodding curtly, "you call me friend, yet you have summoned an army against all of us."

This exchange was occuring while the armies were standing three football fields away from each other. Thank the good Lord for their keen sense of hearing in ghost form. If there was one? Did ghosts have a religion? Danny shook himself slightly to make himself focus.

Magnus chuckled – or what Danny thought could be a chuckle coming from this monster of a being. The sound was like knives scraping against thick glass. "Yes, well, it was necessary to assemble these good men and women to seize control of Phantom Pavilion."

Danny's stomach twisted sickeningly, anger rising to a boil inside him. He was not going to let anyone take control of his home.

Magnus spoke again, pacing in front of his army, swinging his sword back and forth like a baton as he spoke to stir them to action. "I was wrongfully banished from my home!" he declared, his voice ringing louder than anything that had been said thus far. "Simply because I was working for the common good and general welfare. I intend to get control over Phantom Pavilion one way or another, and if this is how it must be done…" He sneered, and everyone was still as they waited for him to finish, and he hissed, "Then so be it."

Danny shot a nervous glance over at Prometheus. Sure, Danny had fought Halfas and ghosts before, but not in full-out war. Prometheus narrowed his eyes at Magnus, and then he closed them, nodding his head. "Very well. . . ." Prometheus began.

And then with an almighty roar, Magnus yelled, "_ATTACK!_"

A wave of ghosts from the side of the enemy surged forward with a sudden onslaught of sound, swinging their choice tools of violence: some with swords, a few with knives, others with bows, and still more relying only on their powers. Screams, shouts, taunts, and clanging metal left Danny's ears ringing into deafness. It was then that Prometheus raised his sword, shouting the words, "_FOR PHANTOM PAVILION!_", that Danny somehow managed to hear through the ringing.

Everyone on his side rose from the ground, and thrust themselves forward. Time seemed to slow down. Danny could see Prometheus just barely ahead of him, Spirit even farther ahead with two swords arced towards the sky; an inevitable death sentence for his target. Hundreds of Halfas had directed themselves toward Danny, all drawing weapons, lust for violence and gore in their eyes.

And then the armies collided with incredible force. The war had begun.

* * *

Danny fired green plasma bolts at his enemies, careful not to hit any Halfas with them. Then he drew his blade and started slicing. It was hard to find any chinks in the armor of the ghosts, but now and then Danny would get lucky and would be rewarded with a coating of their blood (slimy, radioactive green ectoplasm) on the blade of his double-edged sword.

It went on like this for a few minutes until a ghost Danny recognized came along. Or rather, a pack of them. Skulker, Technus (Danny bristled when he saw him), Desiree, Ember, Johnny 13 with his faithful Shadow, Kitty, Vortex, Youngblood, and Walker. All wearing the black armor of Magnus' army. By the looks of their faces, they were not here to help Danny.

"Look," Danny said, addressing them, lowering his filthy sword. "I know you guys don't care for me –"

Walker raised his bow, Johnny 13 wielded a jagged knife, Skulker initiated a rocket on his left forearm, and they all started closing in on Danny. He looked into their eyes, searching for answers. Danny gasped; their eyes were a deep red – the same color as Sam's. They weren't willingly choosing to fight Danny; Magnus had possessed them.

"I'm sorry," Danny told them before he took a deep breath, and let out his Ghostly Wail. It forced all of them back a good fifty yards away from him, knocking some more enemies down as they flew backwards.

Danny sighed, drained for a moment, but rose his sword despite that. Suddenly, he felt someone watching him. He spun around and found Sam behind him, a smirk on her face. She whipped around and lashed at Danny with her black sword. Danny rolled to the side, barely evading the blade, but Sam caught him by swinging her blade back around. He didn't react quickly enough and the sword bit through his armor like butter. Danny felt a warm liquid trail down from his ribs.

He clutched at his side, his body convulsing in the pain her blow had caused, and looked up at Sam. "Sam, you gotta snap out of it!" he gasped through the agony.

Sam replied by raising her sword, and bringing it down in the middle of Danny's chest.

He managed to turn intangible and roll off to the side. Jumping to his feet, he screamed at Sam, "You can't let Magnus control you!"

She stepped forward, slicing the air with her sword. Danny wasn't going to be able to just keep side-stepping her in his state; he needed to disarm her. Gambling a move that used up a good deal of his energy, he brought his sword down on hers and with a rapid movement twisted her sword arm, causing her to drop the blade. Danny kicked it out of the way and into the masses of white and black armored fighters, breathing hard. "Take control of your body, Sam!

For the first time, Sam spoke. "We will take control of Phantom Pavilion," she hissed in a voice that didn't belong to her. It was like nails scrapping against a chalkboard, two voices that spoke in unison. As if there was another person inside Sam speaking the same time she did. Danny took a step back. "Look around you," Sam said. Danny obeyed. The clash was violent and dizzying. "The dark side against the good side," she smirked. "All of you are just pawns of the chess game. We will defeat everyone. A select few will rise to the top when we reign over all. And you?" She laughed, and it was a cold sound. "You will not be one of them."

Slowly, but surely, it dawned on him. Chess game? Magnus hadn't possessed Sam; this evil was someone else's doing. Danny turned back to Sam at the exact moment she pounced on him. He dropped his sword, and Sam pinned his hands and feet down, stripping him of his outer defenses. Adrenaline surged through him and he let lose a burst of ice from his eyes, freezing Sam. Mustering all of what was left of his strength, he pushed her off of him and into the ground. The ice shattered into millions of shards all around them.

"_LISTEN TO ME!_" Danny screamed at her. Sam smiled in a way that made Danny know he made the wrong move. She phased out from his grasp and melted straight into the ground. Danny rose, whirling around for any sight of her.

Someone kicked him from behind hard, making him face-plant into the ground. He rolled over and found Sam leveling yellow flames in his direction. Dazed, he tried to reach out for her, and Sam changed the flames to a bolt of electricity and fired at Danny.

Nearly instantaneously, Danny's world went black.

Sam mouth quivered into a sickening grin. A mad laugh ripped through the air. The next instant, she was on her back, roaring in agony. Her heart felt like it was busting into a million pieces, blood boiling, head ready to explode. Every heartbeat was worse than being stabbed by a poison tipped dagger.

She did not recall having ever felt this kind of pain before. She squeezed her eyes shut, and moments later the pain subsided until it was as if nothing had ever happened. Her eyes snapped open and although there wasn't a mirror, she knew they had returned to violet. _Her_ thoughts came rushing into her head. She rose from the ground unsteadily, and looked at Danny.

One question was coursing through her mind as she saw his limp body, blood gushing from his chest, a wound that she had inflicted. Panic rushed through her that had nothing to do with the battle surrounding them. What had she done?

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sure that you all hate me at the moment, but calm yourself down and then leave me a review!**

**So this is the overview of this chapter: Everyone on the battlefield is a pawn of one big game. The black and white armor represents the pieces of the chess board. But someone has to control these pieces. Danny knows now that there are bigger beings than him out there, influencing the war of the Halfas and the ghosts. Originally, Danny though Magnus was the cause of all of this. But now he isn't so sure. . . .**


	20. Part Two

**Authors Note: Hello readers! Glad you came to read chapter twenty! I had some help with this chapter from two amazing people!**

**This chapter is short, and I think it is what's called a filler chapter, but whatever the case, important things go on! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Part Two**

Sam's POV

My head ached from all the memories that were rushing in like a hurricane. Holding the sides of my head, I thrashed around on the ground, wishing it would all stop. The past week was replaying in my head, and it was just too painful to bear. Then it all started to melt away in a beautiful bliss, leaving me with only one thought. To hunt down the one who was truly responsible for this whole thing. To make him writhe in pain until he couldn't stand it anymore. Yes, that is what I wanted for him. To watch him suffer as I had.

Flying over the masses of black and white swarms was easy, but finding an individual in the chaos was harder. Let's just say his hair gave him away. The moment I spotted him, I shifted my gears into hyper drive and readied my fists the drive him into the ground as I descended upon him in record speed. And it worked.

No pain erupted from my fists as they slammed into the man, making sizable dents in his armor. By the time his screams reached my ears, I had already started using my fire powers to melt the black metal he wore. The man collapsed on the ground. Kicking him in the chest made him roll over, revealing his face. Icy blue skin, pure white teeth and sharp canines, black beard, glowing red eyes, and a black do that made him look like a Wolverine-wannabe.

"Vlad," I spat through gritted teeth. He choked a couple times and rose shakily from the ground.

"I see the c–" he coughed again "control has been released."

"Yeah, and now I know how involved you were with this!" At the last word, I fired a yellow bolt at him, which made him fly about seven yards. I sighed and flew over to him. "What I don't understand is how exactly you got back to Earth."

Vlad chuckled lightly. "Oh, yes. That is a rather fascinating tale. You see–"

"I do understand that I don't really care all that much," I snapped. "Why did you do all this?"

Vlad wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. "It's actually simple," he said. "I wanted to live in Phantom Pavilion, but the _Princes _and _Princesses _told me that they didn't want me. Bunch of paranoid fools if you ask me." He inhaled and shook is head with tolerant amusement. "They didn't want to deal with another villain. I knew nothing of the first one, so I set out to find him. And I did," he said smugly. "I became aware of his plans to take over Phantom Pavilion, and I wanted in on it. We formed an alliance, and gathered all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Told them that they would be adding on to their realm, and they believed it." He let loose a roar of laughter, but quickly recollected himself. "So now here we are!"

"But, I don't understand where I come in at," I confessed.

"Oh!" Vlad guffawed. "You don't, do you? Allow me to shed some light on the subject. I've been paid a rather nice price for you and your boyfriend, Daniel. He's the one who planned _all of this!_" Vlad swept his hand towards the colliding Halfas and ghosts. I realized for the first time how many people had fallen as I look at the trampled, soaked ground. "You and Daniel are a special prize." I turned back to face him, trying not to let the confusion show on my face. "You wonder why you have certain powers that no other Halfas possess. There are some that you have yet to discover! You wonder why you learned how to use your powers so quickly, and I have all of the answers. Come with me, and I will tell you everything." He reached out an armored hand, and looked into my eyes, the sympathy clear on his face.

Vlad could explain everything to me. I wouldn't have to be in the dark. I could know everything. Everything. I stumbled forward, and reached out for his hand. I grasped it firmly, as Vlad smiled sickeningly.

Bolts of electricity sprung from my own hand. Vlad shrieked in pain as he fell backwards. He scrambled away and attempted to put up a shield, but a good ball of fire put a stop to that. I blasted him again and again with everything I had. Finally, he got smart and turned intangible. I waited for him to reappear.

I felt a soft nudge on my back. Whipping around, I saw that Vlad had tried blasting me with an ecto-ray. How had that not hurt me? Dumbfounded, I look to Vlad to see the same expression on his face. It seemed to slowly dawn on him.

"The spell. . . ." he muttered. He shook his head and a growl ripped from his throat. "Nothing can harm you. Make the most of your gifts before they become your curse." He snapped his fingers, and in a bright red flash, he vanished.


End file.
